


Just Like His Dads

by my_life_is_a_trainwreck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Future, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Langst, M/M, Nightmares, Secret klance, Set After Season 6, klance confession, supportive shiro, time travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_life_is_a_trainwreck/pseuds/my_life_is_a_trainwreck
Summary: Lance has been... different. Distant. Closed off. Fake smiles. Isolated.It’s seems that Keith is the only one who notices and he goes to comfort his friend/rival/secret crush but things don’t go well.Feelings are hurt and it ends in tears.Things are finally getting back on track with the boys and their friendship turns into something more but a mysterious ship crahses at the rebel base and the boys are thrown into an awkward situation with a boy who claims to be your future son...





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Get Out!**

Dinner was quieter than usual. Everyone’s spirits were at an all time low since the castle was lost, especially Coran and Allura. But it had never been that bad and it was because Lance was in a bad mood and if he’s in a bad mood, everyone’s in a bad mood. But Keith can tell it’s more than a bad mood. With big purple bags under his now dull, sad eyes and by the way Lance never ate or drank. Something was clearly wrong. So why hadn’t anyone else noticed. Not Shiro, the leader of Voltron who is supposed to look out for the entire team and not even Hunk and Pidge, Lance’s best friends!

“I’m full” mutters Lance as he cast his full plate aside, he gets up and leaves to hide in Red.

No one even raised their head when he left.

“Does anything seem off to you about Lance?” Asked Keith as he looked at the full plate of discarded food goo.

Hunk and Pidge shrugged. “He does that now” Hunk wolfs down some goo, “it’s pretty normal.”

It was not normal.

Maybe things changed when Keith left but things couldn’t have changed that much, right?

“I’m gonna check on him” Keith stands but Hunk gives him a questioning look, it was strange to see Keith wanting to comfort someone.

Keith wasn’t sure why his heart beat had sky rocketed or why butterflies were fluttering in his stomach.

He went to knock on Red’s door but his fist stopped mid air.

He had nearly died a dozen times so why was he so nervous to knock on the door.

Out of the blue, his bond with red poked him in the head.

It took him off guard but he was happy it was still there but it wasn’t good. It was like a sad whimper, Red was worried about Lance.

He found himself knocking loudly but there’s no response. The bond pokes him again but it’s a louder and stronger.

Red slides her door open and lance is curled up in a ball on a some pillows and blankets. He looks comfy and content but the bond pokes him again, Red knows something is off about Lance and soon enough, Keith realises too.

His Carmel skin pale, pasty and covered in sweat. Brow furrows as his eyes were squeezed shut but tears still fell. His body shook like he was crying. He was muttering to himself.

“-llura... n-... pl-se...” then all of a sudden he jerked up with a deafening scream erupting from his lips that were, only moments ago, pressed into a thin lip.

Keith didn’t realise that he had slid into his knees to kneel by Keith’s side. He wants to say something but he’s not sure what.

“Keith?” His voice is weak and horse but Keith can tell he’s startled.

“Hey? Are you okay, I think you had a nightmare” said Keith who was amazed at how nice and calm he was being towards Lance.

Lance’s faces changed dramatically, any sign of pain and fear fell from his face and was replaced with anger and fury.

“Why the hell are you here!?” He shouts his body now ridged and tense.

Keith doesn’t know what to say! Lance was a kind boy, even to Keith, but Keith never imagined Lance to lash out like that.

“Get.Out” said lance through gritted teeth. “Wha-“ said Keith backing away.

“GET OUT!” Screams Lance, Keith was amazed at how the rest of the team hadn’t come by to check what was going on.

Keith knew he should leave but part of him was angry that Lance was acting out like this.

Keith had only just come back to the the team and this is how Lance welcomes him!

“Excuse me for making sure you’re okay!”

“I’m fine Keith! I don’t need you babysitting me!” The boys were know standing very close to each and if Keith wasn’t so angry and Lance so furious, things might have gone a different way.

“Stop acting sorry for yourself and then I’ll stop babysitting you!”

“That’s rich coming from you! I’m not the one who ran off with the blades and is constantly throwing a pity party for myself!”

Keith grabs Lance by the collar of his jacket and ignores Reds bond telling him to put Lance down and leave.

But Kieth yanks Lance forwards and growls at him.

He can feel his fangs growing from his jaw and pressing against his lips and suddenly he knows he’s gone too far.

His grip relaxes and Lance falls into the chair.

“I-... Lance, am sorry. I shouldn’t of just burst in here-“ but he stops when he realises that Lance isn’t listening.

Lance’s body is rigid and tense, his hands gripping hard on the bottom of the chair and tears prickling in his eyes.

“Lance?” Asked Keith now suddenly worried again as Red tells him that something is really wrong.

Lance suddenly falls forward and his head his inbetween his knees while he hyperventilates and sobs.

He’s having a panic attack.

“Hey, buddy...” Keith’s voice is slow and gentle, “you’re with me, Kieth, your rival. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Lance’s breaths slow and his body relaxes, his neck lifts and his head turns to look at Keith.

“Please, Keith... just go...” lance begs.

Red urges Keith to leave but he wants to stay but Red knows best.

 

The only people left around the fire are Shiro and Krolia, they’re taking and barely notice when Keith passes by and heads towards Black, but at the last moment:

“Keith...” Shiro’s voice is stern, like Keith’s in trouble, “what happened with Lance. You were in there for a long time?”

Keith turns around and sits next to Shiro.

He’s glad that it’s only Shiro Krolia at the fire, he would only trust them to talk about what happened.

 

“And you just left him?” Asked Shiro who was both angry and disappointed at how Keith just left Lance in the state that he was in.

“Red really wanted me out of there.”

“I think Lance just needs some sleep. Maybe talk to him in the morning” said Krolia, she was trying her best to give her son advice.

She didn’t really know what to do but it’s the thought that counts.

“That’s the thing... he’s having nightmares. I don’t think he can sleep.”

“It doesn’t help with you barging in there and almost going full Galra on him” said Krolia shaking him head and filling her mouth with more food goo.

That didn’t help Keith or his situation.


	2. A is for apologies and S is for swamp beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had to be a bad dream? 
> 
> One very long, real dream... right?

 

 

> **Chapter 2: A for apologies and S for Swamp Beasts**

 

Sitting up with a gasp. Lance sat up with a head as heavy as led. 

He almost didn’t remember what happened last night and he wished he didn’t. 

Yes, it was stupid for Keith to come barging in but it was even more stupid for Lance to loose his cool. 

What if he told the others?! 

No one else knew.

allura did but she didn’t seem to care, Lance did care that she didn’t care.

He  _ **did**_ die after all. 

Maybe everyone else knew and they just didn’t care. Makes sense.

Red roars in his mind, telling him to cheer up and not to think like that. They were going home and he should be happy! 

He should be happy but he also let his dark thoughts get the best of him. 

_What if they were already dead!?_

_What if they didn’t want him_ back?! _  
_

Lance shakes his head and lets out a shaking breath as more thoughts swamp him. 

_Allura cares more about Lotor than you!_

_Shiro may be your hero but you still failed him!_

_Shiro will always favour Keith!_

His thoughts are interrupted by loud knocks on the door. 

“Come in!” He says cheerfully as he pretends he wasn’t about to cry and he pushes his thought away.

”Breakfast is ready” said Hunk who was taking up the whole door way so Lance had no where to escape.

Lance fakes a smile and follows behind Hunk. Even though the smile was fake, it still fell when he saw Keith.

he sits himself down next to Pidge and Hunk and as far away from Keith as possible. 

Shiro passes out food goo pouches to everyone and when he comes to lance, lance looks away and mumbles thanks. 

He tried his best to avoid shiro, if lance had tried more to reach to Shiro in the arstal plane then maybe things would be different. 

“Here is the plan for today” said Allura. Ever time they land on a new planet, Allura and Coran use all their time to make plans and do things around the camp. Its just to keep them busy so they dont have to come to the realisation that the castle is really gone. 

“Shiro, Krolia And Romelle will stay at camp.” Shiro never left the camp and he was never alone at camp. 

He was always kept near Allura and everyone made sure no harm came to him.

Shiro hated it.

”hunk and Pidge, scan the solar system with suitable planted.” Hunk and Pidge high-five. 

Team Punk together again. What a surprise...

”Coran and I shall stay here and continue our work and Lance and Keith will be scouting the area.”

The boys fake smile at everyone even though they were swearing violently in their heads. 

 

Keith’s foot lands heavily in a swampy puddle making it splash everywhere. 

The team had failed to mention how swampy and boggy the planet was. 

Lance was just a head of Keith, finding the shallowest part of the pools of the swamp water.

“Hey, man... can we talk?” Asked Keith as he trudged through more water. 

“Keith, I’m sorry for the way i acted. There’s some stuff I’m trying to work on and I guess... it’s not working so well.” Lance was glad he had his back turned to Keith so he didn’t see how red his face hadn’t turned. 

Lance McClain was blushing! 

“You wanna... talk about it?” Keith knew immediately that was the wrong thing to say. 

“Not really, no.”

Lance slows his pace and Keith quickens his so he can catch up.

”it’s not good to bottle your feelings up Lance. I’m always here if you need to talk to me.” Keith knew it was lie, the only reason he was around was because he had come back from the blade. But it was true now in that moment. 

Lance wasn’t listening (but he did hear Keith rambling on) because he was busy watching the water or rather the shapers that we’re swimming around in it.

”please talk to me, or at least Hunk!”

”Keith, sshh” said Lance now reaching for his bayard but he wasn’t quick enough.

the water surface broke and vine-like plant burst through but no, it couldn’t be a plant because it was thrashing around and jabbing at the boys. 

It was an animal!

”What the quiznack!” Yelled Keith as the animal lunched at him. The tentacle whacked him right across the face a sent him flying across the water. 

“Keith!” Screams Lance with his bayard out, he knows using his blaster won’t be any good so his broadsword manifest in his hands.

He runs gracefully through the water and swings his sword gracefully at the creature. 

It hisses as the blade slices easily through the creatures skin.

The tentacle hisses and retreats back into the water.

lance springs towards Keith who had sat up to watch Lance and he didn’t realise he was staring wide eyed and with his jaw hanging open.

If Keith thought Lance was hot then, he thought he was irresistible now...

Luckily Lance was to determined on getting out of the water so even notice the love lovestruck puppy that Keith had become. 

They jog across the water but just as the water shallows, the tentacle erupts from the water and Keith doesn’t even notice. 

Out of now where, Lance hurls himself at Keith and flings him to the side and to safety. 

The tentacle takes its advantage and slithers itself around Lance waist a drags him into the mercky depths below.

Everything was happening at one time then meere seconds later, there was nothing. 

Not even Lance...


	3. Good Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was big blur to Keith. 
> 
> His body numb and his head empty of thoughts. 
> 
> All apart from one.
> 
> “I need to safe him, I need to safe Lance “

**Chapter 3: Good Kitty**

”No.” Keith run to waters edge, not daring to put his foot in it, “nononono!” 

He leans over to peer into the water, hoping to see any movement. 

The water is completely still. 

Whatever took Lance, it took him very far to the bottom.

Then Keith remembers. 

Lance has his helmet on, he’ll be able the breathe until Keith finds some way to get him out of their. 

His eyes scan across the muddy and wet ground, searching for anything.

a stick. A vine. Anything long enough to Lance good grab onto.

But then. Keith finds something that will not help Lance down there and only gives Keith a limited time. 

Lance’s helmet. 

It lies face down in the mud. It must of come off when he was fighting the creature!

keiths scrambles towards it and holds it in his trembling hands and he knows what he has to do. No matter how stupid and dangerous.

He begins jogging but that quickly burst into a full blow sprint. He launches himself head first into the dirty water while cluching Lance’s helmet for dear Life. 

Before Keith got a mouthful of swamp water, his helmet transformed so it covered his whole face. 

Keith hasn’t much time left before Lance runs out of air, that is if he is still alive. 

Keith kicks his legs hard and move his arm in long, quick movements and he swims like he he’s never swam before! He’s like a torpedo flying through the water. 

Stopping mid swim, Keith searches his area carefully. He swear he saw a shadow or- there it is again! 

Keith swivels around the dark is what and is met by five creatures flying towards him. 

He swims downwards with all his strength but it’s usless, the creatures are much quicker in water.

One gets a firm grip on legs and pulls him back while the others work their up his torso.

He can feel the air being squeezed from his body and his armour cracking. 

More and more creatures swamp him and drag him further down and he tries to brake free but suddenly he gets an idea. 

It was as idiotic as diving into the water but it was the quickest and easiest way to get to Lance. He lets the tentacles pull him down and the pull him quickly.

The creatures wrap around his helmet and he’s can’t see a thing and he begins to panic but then his feet touch the ground and the tentacles fall away, all bar one who’s wrapped around his legs and holds him to the bottom. 

“Calm down, Keith” he told himself as he sussed out the situation. 

To his left was nothing but more creatures slithering around on the floor and to his right was... well he couldn’t quite make out what it was. 

He could tell straight away it was more tentacles but they were all tangled up together to form a ball. And sticking out from the side of the ball was a gloved hand. 

Lance’s hand. 

Okay, Keith found Lance that was easy enough but Keith really didn’t think it through. 

The creatures weren’t just going to release them and even if Keith did manage to break free, the creatures would chase after them. 

They need the lions. 

Blue is the best in water but she broke her connection with lance long ago. Black might help but she’s temperamental and even if she no longer has a connection with Shiro, she’ll still want to protect him. 

Red roared in his mind. Red! Yes, she has a connection with Lance and has a connection with Keith (even if it small.) 

She roared again but it sounded real and loud then he realised. It wasn’t in his mind. It was coming from the above. 

Keith was defended by the sound of all the tentacles hissing and blinded by all the creatures suddenly swimming out of control. 

Red’s glowing orange eyes peered at Keith, her nose almost touching Keith’s head. She roared loudly and roared over all hissing from the creatures. 

The hisses stopped completely and the creatures hurried away, clearly scared of Red. 

“Hey kitty” smiles Keith. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two chapters were written REALLY late at night. So sorry for all the grammar mistakes but am very happy with all the responses! Didn’t think it would be this good!


	4. Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lance safely back at camp, all he needs is a good nights rest but his sleep is short lived when he wakes in a panic and he needs comfort but from who? His first thought is Keith but can he muster enough courage to ask?

**Chapter 4: Urges**

”H-how is he?” Asked keith not sure if he wanted to know how Lance was. He wasn’t dead but if Red came one second later, he would be.

Coran pursed his lips and twists the end of his mustache and Keith expects the worst. 

“Number 3 is recovering, he just needs rest.” 

Keith sighs with relief. Coran gives him a smile and tells him that Lance is awake and wants to talk to him. Keith sucks in a breath. He thanks Coran And turns and heads towards Red where Lance was resting.

”Hey man” said Keith leaning against the doorway of Red. Lance turns to face him and Keith doesn’t even recognise him. 

His face washed out and covered in purple bruises. His once big, ocean blue eyes now narrow and a weird shade of grey. Most of his body was hidden in blankets and pillows sitting around him. 

“Hey” his voice was weak and emotionless. 

“Coran said you wanted to see me?” He asked a little more confused than he intended. 

“Yeah, I wanted to thank you.” Lance can feel heat rushing to his face so he looks away but Keith can tell he’s blushing. Now their both blushing. 

“I didn’t do much.”

”You dived into water filled with fleshing eating creatures. I don’t know many people who do that.”

Keith tries to stay emotionless when Lance mentions the flesh eating bit. He hadn’t realised that when the creatures had trapped him in a ball that they were  _eating_ him! Luckily there wasn’t that much damage.

Keith walks in and sits next to Lance and smiles which Lance returns but it’s a weak smile that Lance can only hold for a few seconds.

”I just glad you’re okay.”

 

All Lance could see you was white then nothing. He felt so...  empty and lost. There was nothing, nothing at all. 

He sits up in a panic, cold sweat beading across his brow. He quickly realises it was all a nightmare but it still happened. No matter how times he tells himself that it’s over and that the nightmares aren’t real. Lance still died.

Lance feels tears rolling down his face and despite that fact he’s alone, he covers his face and hides the tears. 

The secret is crushing him. He needs someone to hug and tell him he’s alive and needed. 

Keith. 

Lance wasn’t sure why Keith was the first person to come to his head but it was. He wants to sprint to Black and hug Keith and telling him everything is wrong and hopefully Keith will make everything all right okay.  

But that’s a big fantasy but why had Lance sprinted from Red and found himself standing in front of Black. 

He rubs his face and dries his tears, he doesn’t want Keith to know he’s been crying, well that is if Lance can find enough courage to knock. And he does. 

The doors slide open and a sleepy Keith stands dazed in the doorway. His raven hair untidy and bags under his eyes. 

“Lance, what you doing here?” He yawned while rubbing his eyes. 

Lance wants to crawl out his own skin. 

“This was stupid, I’m sorry...” said Lance sighing and laughs awkwardly even though tears well up in his eyes. He turns around to leave but Keith grabs onto his wrist. 

“Lance? What’s wrong?” 

“I-... keith, please help me” Keith is shocked when those words come out from his mouth and shocked when he breaks down crying. He falls forward and Keith grabs a hold of him.

”Come on, let’s get you to bed.” 

“No, no... the nightmares, they’re so real.” 

Keith wants to ask what the hell is going on but he needs to get Lance to bed so he leads Lance back to Red where he sits him down on the blankets and pillows and sits next to him.

”T-there’s something I-I need to tell you.” 

Keith didn’t know what Lance was going to say, he had been so unpredictable lately which wasn’t like him.

”I died...” 

Keith was not expecting that. 

“H-how... that doesn’t make any sense. Lance. What are you talking about?!” Keith didn’t mean to be shout or to bombard Lance with so many questions and he can tell he was making the situation worse.

”Allura... she brought be back but I was so scared” he begins sobbing again. 

Keith wants to hug him but he doesn’t know how Lance will take it, he wants to tell Lance that everything is ok but he doesn’t know how to approach the situation. Keith didn’t know how to help Lance 1) because Keith hasn’t died before so he has no idea how Lance feels and 2) because Keith isn’t good at comforting people. He never was. 

“Every time I try to sleep I feel like it’s happening all over again. The pain. The emptiness...” Lance doesn’t quite believe it when Keith’s hand runs up his back and his arms tighten around his waist and Keith doesn’t believe it either but Lance pulls loves the feeling of his arms around him and he melts into the hug. 

“Does anyone else know?” 

Lance shakes his head and anger flares. Lance had been carrying this secret on his own with no comfort and no help, he’s been hiding his true feelings. Keith knew something was wrong but not this wrong.

”Could... could you stay with me tonight?” Asked Lance. Keith pulls out from the hug and looks at Lance.

”Of course.”  

 

It was nice. Just the two of them snuggled up under the blankets, Lance was tired but he wanted to stay awake so he could savour the moment. As did Keith. 

They had never been that close to each other, they had never felt each other’s body heat. 

They both resisted the urge to run they’re hands up each other’s stomach muscles and feel every curve of the others body. 

“What’s Krolia like?” Asked Lance. Keith had so much to say about his mum but he didn’t want to sound like a complete mamas boy. 

“She’s different than what I thought she would be” Keith didn’t know to expect when he did meet his mum. Krolia was tough, stubborn and a good fighter but he knew she loved him, in her own way. They we’re very similar, he may look like his dad but he acted like his mum. 

“I’m glad you found her” said Lance. Keith smiles at him, Keith was happy he found his mum too. Lance shifts around in the so he’s face to face with Keith and they’re even closer, if that was possible. 

“I happy your here” said Lance.

”What? Back with Voltron?” Asked Keith.

”We missed you when you with the blade. I missed you...”

Keith never thought that Lance would miss him, he didn’t think that when he left that Lance would even care but he clearly did care, he cared a lot.

”But am happy that you’re right here in Red, with me” Lance can’t believe what he’s saying. Maybe it’s the lack of sleep but he can’t stop rambling on about how much Keith means to him but he means it. He means every word and he hopes Keith knows that. 

“You are?” Whispered Keith now shifting closer to Lance and so now their noses were almost touching. Lance bit his lip and nodded. 

“I’m happy am with you too...” Keith wasn’t sure why he was whispering, maybe because he only wanted Lance to hear what he was saying or maybe because the moment was so intimate.

But it was about to get more intimate.

They weren’t sure who went in first but it didn’t matter, all that mattered was that they were kissing.

The at first was gentle and slow, just like a first kiss such be but they both melted into and the kisses were deep and passionate.

The gave into their urges and felt every curve and every defined muscle of the others body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am not sure how good this chapter or the last chapter was cause am sick so don’t judge to hard but the response so far have been really good, really happy you liked it. I HAVE A FEELING THIS WAS REALLY CHEESY HEJSWHJSKZBSV


	5. Don’t kiss and tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Keith and Lance are great, yes they’ve only been in a relationship for a few days but it’s great! 
> 
> The rest of the time doesn’t know and it’s difficult keeping their feelings aside and it’s clear Shiro and Krolia are getting suspicious.

**Chapter 5: Don’t kiss and tell**

“Keith could I talk to for a minute?” Asked Shiro as Black landed on the new planet. 

Pidge and Hunk had stayed up all night to try and find a new planet after the events on the swamp planet. 

“Whats up?” He asked spinning around in the chair to face Shiro was grinning ear to ear. Keith knew something was up. 

“We haven’t talk in awhile...” he said even though they talk only about a Varga ago. Shiro know something that he wasn’t supposed to know and Keith had a bad feeling about it.

Keith raised an eyebrow and stood from the chair and went to the door but Shiro called him back.

“I actually want to talk...” said Shiro waving him forward and patted the spare seat with his other hand.  Keith sighs and  makes his way over to his brother.

”Do you remember Adam?”

That was a weird question.

“Of course, he was your fiancé”

The important word in that sentence was _was._ Shiro regretted going to the Kerberos mission, he regretted letting Adam go and he would do anything to change what happened. 

“You know we were flight partners for a year in a bit before I actually got feelings for him but we were only together for a few days when I realised I was love with him.” 

Keith acted as if he had no idea what Shiro was getting at but it was clear Shiro was talking about Lance. 

“What are you getting at?”

”How are things between you and Lance?” 

“Wait!” Shouted Keith acting like he was offended, “you think me and Lance are like a thing?! No, nope, never! He’s just my boyfriend... WAIT NO, he’s my friend who happens to be a boy.”

Shiro wasn’t buying it, not one bit and neither was Krolia who was standing in the doorway. 

“God, you’re a horrible liar” sighs Krolia. Keith nearly jumped out his skin when heard Krolia behind him. 

“We’re just friends, why does no one believe me!” 

“Keith, you can tell me anything” said Shiro placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

Great, now Shiro was guilt tripping Keith. It might be good if he told Shiro and Krolia but he wasn’t just going to tell them without asking Lance first. 

“I’m going to go check out the area and I’ll going to bring my  _friend_ Lance” said Keith storming out Black but he was also glad to get out of there before he said anything he regretted.

He rushed inside Red where Lance was patted Kaltenecker and was talking to him like a baby. 

“Are you just the cutest wutest lil’ cos there ever was” he then proceeded to covered the cows head in little kisses. 

“Babe?” 

“Nothing!” Shouted Lance jumped three feet to the side and pretended like he wasn’t just treating Kaltenecker like a puppy. 

“I think Shiro knows about us” sighs Keith. 

Lance places his hand on his hip and pouts while thinking about how things would work if the team knew about their relationship. He moved towards Keith and cups his face in his hands. 

“It wouldn’t be that bad would it?” 

“No it’s just...” he sighs. He didn’t want to sound like a jerk and at the moment it sounded like Keith was embarrassed to be Lance. “I like what we have, just the two of us.”

Lance plants a tender kiss on Keith’s nose and smiles. “I like what we have as well. I think we should wait a few weeks.”

”Agreed” Keith pulls Lance forward and kisses him on the lips but they’re torn apart when someone knocks on the door. 

“Ahem. Em come in...” said Lance trying not to sound like nothing had happened.

Pidge opens the door. 

“What you two lovebirds doing?” She teased.

”What are you talking about?!”

”No, no, no we’re just friends!” 

Pidge places a hand on her hip and purses her lips and looks unimpressed. 

“Chill. It’s a joke.” 

Pidge nearly jumps out her skin when the boys burst out laughing and act like it’s the funniest thing in the world. 

They were  _not_ doing a good job of hiding their feelings. 

“Okay, whatever” she sighs brushing off their laughter, “I just came to check on Lance after that whole swamp thing.”

”Oh, yeah” he says with a smile. He glances back at Keith and they lock eyes and smile fondly and they completely forget that Pidge is there. 

“Do you lovesick puppies need some alone time?” teases Pidge, she thinks the boys get it’s a joke but they go bright red in the face.

 

Lance laughs loudly as Hunk bursts one of the water pouches and water sprays everywhere. 

No one was impressed apart from Hunk, Pidge and Lance who were bent over laughing. 

But Lance suddenly stops laughing when he looks up to see Allura looking at him and they share a very awkward look that only Keith notices.

Lance walks swiftly towards Red and hides in her without a single word and leaves everyone wondering what the hell made him leave. 

Keith knows. 

It’s about time that Keith had a word with Allura with the whole ‘death’ situation. 

She had made no effort to comfort or console Lance and it’s clear she hasn’t told anyone.

”Hey, Allura” said Keith striding towards Allura who was sitting against Blue’s paw. 

“Hello Keith, is everything okay?” She asked. 

“Actually-“ Keith had to approach it delicately because it was very delicate situation. 

He couldn’t go storming over to her and start shouting at her. He had to be nice or try not blow up in her face. 

“No, no it’s not okay... we need to talk  _now.”_

So much for delicate...


	6. You care about him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, the paladin of the black lion, the leader of Voltron is supposed to keep his cool. 
> 
> Especially with his teammates. 
> 
> But when it came to his kinda boyfriend, his emotions get the better of him when it comes to his kinda boyfriend.
> 
> And to make matters worse, Hunk gets the wrong idea about Keith, Allura and Lance.

**Chapter 6: you care about him**

Allura knew straight away why Keith was asking to talk to her alone. She wanted to refuse but he is the leader. 

“Look, I know things are hard right now but... you need to talk to Lance” he said as they walked round the back of Blue. 

“Yes, I know but...” she pauses and opens her mouth to talk but Keith is quick to talk over her. 

“There is no  _but_ about it Allura! First you talk Blue from him and now you refuse to even talk to him” Keith needed to calm down and fast. 

“I didn’t take Blue from him!” She saids now also getting angry. 

Keith knew she didn’t mean to take Blue away from Lance but it still hurt Lance. It hurt Keith to see that Lance thought Allura was better than he could ever be!

”Yeah, you’re right. I’m just a little worked up” he said slumping against Blues leg. “But you do need to talk to him about... y’know.”

Keith wasn’t sure why he couldn’t bring himself to say the word  _dying_ but Allura knew what he was talking about.

”I want to, Keith! I really do! But I am not sure how to...” she falls and sits on the ground with her head in her hands. 

“Just talk to him! Ask him how he’s feeling, comfort him. That’s all he needs!” 

Keith can see that Allura is taking the words in and that she’s thinking about it. She nods to herself and stands and composed herself.

”Thanks Keith” she smiles at him and turns her back on him. “He is lucky to have someone like you. You care about him.” 

“Yeah, well he is my teammate and my-“ think carefully Keith, “my friend.”

Crisis everted.

”Well if I didn’t know any better I’d say you loved him” she chuckled with a big smile on her face. 

Abort! Abort! Abort! 

“Funny...” he says as sarcastic as possible. 

 

Keith sits in Black watching Red for any sign that things were going well with Allura and Lance talk. 

He just sat there staring with nothing else on his mind. 

“-just forests but Coran said they’re nothin like the ones on earth.”

Keith nearly jumped three foot in the air when he heard Hunk behind him. He quickly spun around to see Hunk confused with his clipboard in his hands.

”How-how long have you been standing there...?” Asked Keith composing himself and smoothing down his hair.

”Emm, like, five minutes” said Hunk now wondering what has got Keith like that. Something must of happened right? 

“Oh.” 

“Whatcha doing anyway, while I was talking you were literally just staring at Red- WAIT!”

Keith looks terrified at Hunks face which changed dramatically. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped and Keith could see he had an idea. 

“Lance is in Red with Allura right now and you are not concentrating and you’re not listening” now Hunks mouth grew into a mischievous smile. 

“Hunk it’s not-“ 

“You’re in  _loooooooove_ -“

Keith flings himself out the chair and clamps his hand round Hunks mouth but Hunk is still smiling brightly.

”Keep your voice down” said Keith in a hushed whisper, a girly giggle escaped Hunk’s mouth. 

“If you breath a word of this to  _anyone_ I will get Black to fling you into space. Got it?” 

Hunk looses his smile and nods but Keith doesn’t even know why he bothered because as soon as Hunk left Black, he sprinted towards Pidge.

He sighs as he watches Hunk jump on the spot while clapping his hands and at the same time telling Pidge excatly what happened in Black.

Pidge sighs and crosses her arms and sighs but then passes over five of her food pouch rations.

Great. His teammates were betting on his lovelife. 

And not to mention the fact they knew that Lance and Keith were a thing or they knew that Keith had feelings for Lance. 

 

Allura and Lance had been away for long time. Longer than Keith would dare to admit. 

He was jealous, but he wouldn’t admit to that either.

However, when Lance and Allura left Red, they were laughing and smile at each other. Keith didn’t know whether to feel happy Lance is happy or jealous that they were laughing together.

Well, when Keith went to comfort Lance he got a relationship out of it. 

“Hold your goo pouch any tighter and you’ll pop it” said Shiro gesturing to the pouch that was going to explode due to Keiths harsh grip.

“Sorry” he mumbles tossing the pouch to the side and raking his hand through his hair. 

“Something on your mind?” Asked Shiro turning his torso around to look at his brother. 

Keith opens his mouth but Krolia is quick. 

“He’s thinking about that blue boy, what’s his name again.” 

“His name is Lance...” he mutters kicking the ground. Shiro just chuckles even when Keith shot him a look filled with rage.

Lance and Allura part ways, Lance walks over to Pidge and Hunk who were laughing over pouches of goo. Allura stands besides Coran who was modifying some Altean tools or something.

”What you two nerds talking about?” Asked Lance as he jabs his fingers into Hunks shoulder.

”Oh nothing apart from love trinangles...” said pidge with a glint in her eyes.

Lance could tell she was hinted at something but he couldn’t tell what.

Lance always knew Hunk had a soft spot for Romantic films and chic flicks and it was Lance who always watched and talked about it with him.  But pidge was more a horror/gore girl. 

So why the hell was Pidge talking about love triangles?! 

The girl gags at any sign or mention of love which was going to make the whole “I’m in a relationship with Keith” a problem.

”Why...?” He asked even though he didn’t want to know the answer.

”Well Lance, do you still have feelings for Allura?” 

“I guess, Yeah” Lance lies knowing that if he says no they’ll say he’s lying or he likes someone else in the group. Which he does.

”Well Romeo, you better be quick” said Pidge, “you got some competition.” She nods to Keith who was sitting with his mum and Shiro.

”Wha-what?” He said against a dry throat as a dread worked his way into his stomach.

”We think he’s in love with her...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Guess who already has three more ideas for fics, me! Hahaha..... god I need to get a better social life)


	7. Everything I’m not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance confronts Keith about the whole “in love with Allura” and it’s hard for Keith that he’s not and that he’s committed to Lance with the whole team listening.
> 
> Luckily a mysterious beeping interrupts Lance from mention their true feelings to the team.

**Chapter 7: Everything I’m not**

Ignoring all warnings from Pidge and Hunk, Lance storms over to Keith with a head full of questions. 

Over corse Lance wasn’t just gonna shout it from the rooftops that Keith was in love with Allura. He would drag him off to Black and have a civil conversation like couples do.

Lance nearly stops dead in his tracks when he called him and Keith a couple.

He really did care about him.

That made him angrier.

”Keith!” He shouts as he completely forgets about the civil part, “what in the quiznaking hell!” 

Keith looks confused as his sort of boyfriend storms up to him. Shiro was ready to step in but Krolia stopped him.

”Lance? What are you talking about?!” 

“You’re in love with Allura!” Blurts out Lance but he was too angry to care.

Suddenly everyone was listening in and had stopped doing whatever it was they were doing.

”is that true, Keith?” Asked Allura who was impressively calm. 

Before he couldnt answer because everyone else was having an input.

”This is getting interesting.” Came lodge who was not helping the situation but was also suddenly had an interest in romance films.

”Keith?!” Shiro and Krolia were stern and a little shocked. 

“You’re in love with Allura!” Next was Coran as he dropped all his tools on the ground in front of him. 

“Please don’t fling me into space!” Cowarded Hunk who was hiding behind Pidge who was wondering if all romance films were like this.

Well, not all romance films have wars in space, aliens and an altean man with a marvellous moustache. 

Keith managed to block them all out only because of the look in Lance’s eyes.

He was distraught.

no one saw it because they were to worked up over the fact that Keith was in love with Allura. But it was all Keith could focus on. 

“Lance... you know I would never do that to you” said Keith stepping forward. 

Everyone notices how soft Keith was being with Lance and his wording was a little odd.

_I would never do that to you._

It wasn’t like Keith was best friends with Lance and considering the only other girl on the team was Pidge, someone was bond to have a crush on Allura other than Lance right? 

“Well...” Lance says but sucks in a harsh breath half way through so it came out more like a wheeze.

”Lance, why would I be in love with Allura!” 

“She’s pretty, smart, kind and that’s everything am not...” he was angry at the start but by the end tears were almost falling. 

Everyone forgot the ‘Keith is in love with Allura’ thing and focused on Lance, confused as to why he thought that way.

”Lance? What are you taking about? You know that I don’t love Allura...” he glances back at the team and remembers that they’re there. “And you also know that all of us think you’re smart, kind, funny, an incredible fighter and very charming with the ladies.” God, Keiths stomach flips when he mentions  _ladies._

He only did it to prove to the team that nothing was going on between them. 

A weak smile grows on Lance’s face but he falls forward and buries his face in Keith chest. Keith was stiff as a board, when was the last time he was hugged and by Lance no less. 

But eventually, Keith wraps his arms around Lance’s back and embraces him with his hand in Lance’s brow hair. 

”And incredibly handsome” Keith whispered into Lance’s ear, Lance let’s out a half hearted chuckle and smiles and it feels like everything is right in the world.

”What in the quiznac just happened!” Screams pidge breaking the peace, Keith and Lance jump away from each other and stand awkwardly as the team gawk at them.

”I was just comforting him” said Keith as he waves a finger at the team like an old man. 

Lance remains silent as does everyone else apart from Keith who was rambling on about god knows what and was in danger of exposing what Lance and Keith were trying so hard to hide.

”-Hunk got it wrong, I’m definitely not in love with Allura, no offensive Allura!”

”None taken, in fact I am quite happy to hear that you’re not” she said while wiping her brow.

Keith opens his mouth to tell the team he will never be in love with anyone else because he’s with Lance but before he can ruin it, a sharp beep stops him.

Its followed by another, the another and the team quickly realised that it was a distress call which sent them all into action.

Shiro and Keith were already in Black within two seconds and were responding to the call.

”Hello? Hello? This is Kieth, the black paladin of Voltron. Does anyone hear me?” 

Static rips through the comms but then a familiar voice comes through.

”Oh thank god you guys are okay!” Shouts Matt, “we’ve been trying to contact you for days, that fight with Lotor must’ve wrecked long range communication. We all thought you were dead! Not that we doubted you though...” 

“it’s good to here from you too Matt” laughs Shiro.

The two boys are nearly wiped clean off their feet when a green blur comes bonding over to them and hogs the comms.

”Matt! Oh my god Matt I was worried!”

”Glad you still care!” They can all tell he’s smiling, “Do you car enough to come help me and the rebel’s out?”

”What’s the problem?” Asked Shiro now taking the comms back and had his serious voice back which meant business.

”Em, we’re not sure... a ship crash landed on the planet we’re camping out at but it kinda looks like glaran but more advance. It looks all futuristic and stuff” there’s a sudden gasp from the comms and the team start freaking out thinking somethings happened to Matt and the rebel’s.

”What if it was from the future! How sick would that be!” 

“Shut up, Matt” groans Pidge even though she thought it would be cool if it was from the future.

And as they were about to find out, it was going to be very funny for everyone else but horrible for Keith and Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this soooooo many times and i still dont think it’s good and it’s probably very short, sorry. And I back staying up late writing again what a surprise


	8. It came out of nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins land on the rebel outpost where everyone is trying to work out where the hell taht ship came from, well, Matt was trying work out if did come from the future.

  **Chapter 8: it came out of nowhere**

The rebel’s had to relocate a few times after a few close calls with Galra scouts, they had a lot valuable information that could lead to bringing down the empire and they weren’t going to let Sendak or Haggar get it.

The lions land on a cleared are of land where Matt was standing waiting for the. Shiro is the first to make his way to Matt, it would have been Pidge if her door hadn’t jammed.

”Matt!” Shouts Shiro as he engulfed Matt the a bear hug that Matt wasn’t expecting. 

There was a loud bang and a grunt but then the sound of tiny footsteps running then Pidge leapt onto her brother and hugged him tight. 

Keith and Lance gave him wave, Lance smiles and said hi while Keith just nodded. Lance elbowed him hard in the side, telling him to say hi.

they were acting like an old married couple.

”You guys should check this out.” 

 

“If you’re coming to tell me about the possibility of the ship being from the future. Forget it. I don’t want to hear it, again!” Moans Hunk as Pidge jogs up beside him.

She was standing with Shiro and Matt, but they started talking about fighting techniques and Pidge had already had an earful of that from Shiro, she didn’t need her brothers input awell.

“No, it’s about Samurai and lover boy or should I say boy lover...” said Pidge as she make her voice deeper at the end of her sentence.

Hunk raises his thick eyebrows at Pidge. “Are you trying to tell me that Lance isn’t straight!” Said Hunk, a little louder than he intended but everyone is too busy talking to hear.

”Straight as a roundabout!” 

“Damn Pidge, that’s a big accusation!” 

“I know but exhibit a- Keith and Lance seem to be spending an awful a lot of time with each other, exhibit b- who was the one who comforted Lance when he lashed out. Keith!”

Hunk can’t believe it! Most of him refuses to believe it because how would Lance and Keith like each other! They hate each other! But... something does come to mind.

”When I thought Keith was looking at Allura in Red, he  _was Actually looking at Lance!”_

 _“_ Bingo!” 

The two glance back at Lance and Keith who were walking through the knee high grass with their bayards in their hands and big smiles on their faces. It was the happiest they had seen either of them since the castle was destroyed.

”Should we ask him about it?” Asked pidge as they turned back to each other after Keith almost caught them looking.

”Nah, lance will tell us eventually... I hope” Hunk wasn’t sure if Lance would come to them, they hadn’t exactly been the best of friends.

Before they could talk anymore, a tall metal lookout tower came into view over the hill. Matt told them that they’ve didn’t have the same resources as they did on the other camps but they made do. 

A female alien was waiting at the base of the tower. She looked like a leopard but with a human body, her entire body was covered in brown fur with a white belly, paws and ears with black speckles. White whiskers sprouting from her car like black nose. Her blue eyes blinked slowly as she scanned over the faces of the paladins.

She wore a long piece of leather that was wrapped around her legs and held together by a strap of thicker leather round her waist that acted like a belt. 

“What took you so long, Holt?” She asked pushing off from the side of the tower and walking closer to Matt and the paladins. 

Lance couldn’t help but notice the way she walked, her hips swaying and they way her arm elegantly glided through the air. Lance was in some sort of trace by the way her whole body moved together but I quick kick to shin by Pidge brought him back to reality.

”Sorry Indi” sighs Matt, “Anyway, these are the paladins.” Matt gestures to the paladins and they all expect her to great them with smiles and handshakes. Basically bow to them. 

“Right, Okay, Rolo said that they’ve detected life in the ship” Indi turns around and heads up around the tower.

The paladins are slightly confused as to why Indi wasn’t thanking them for everything they’ve done to defend the unverse and stuff but they follow after Matt who said not to take what Indi takes personally, she’s not the kindest person. 

They reach a metal fence and Hunk could just see a large smoking crater in the hard dirt ground, people were running around but at the same time keeping their distance. Poking out from the top, they could only see a purple point which looked like a wing of a ship. 

The gate door rattled as Indi opens it, she waves them into a fenced off area then locked the gate behind them. 

“It came out of nowhere and crashed landed here about a Varga ago” said Matt as they walked closer to the crater. Other rebels nodded in their direction as they passed but most were still monitoring the ship. 

Keith’s wants to see the ship badly but Matt and Indi take them up a flight of metal stairs and away from the ship. 

They end up in a rectangular, narrow room with a row of monitors, dials and switches which sit under a large window which looks out into the fenced off area.

Rolo and Nyma were standing next to the monitors but they had no clue what any of it means so they were just watching rows and rows of numbers run across the screan. 

“Hey guys” said Nyma to everyone but she was looking directly at Lance who was staring blankly back at her. 

She smiles at him but notices that Keith is galring at her so she looks away which gives Lance the opportunity to smile at Keith. 

“There’s no movement from the ship but the scanners have detected a life source” said Matt bending down and reading the lines of numbers.

“Can you tell what it is?” Asked Shiro using his only hand to brush through his white hair that he thought made him look like a grandpa. 

“No but what we can tell is that the ships defensive systems are up and operation” said Rolo. 

“How?” Asked keith.

”That idiot touched it and was electrocuted, nearly died” sighs Indi as she glares at Rolo who rolls his eyes. 

“We’ve tried overriding the systems but the technology is very advanced and kicked us out. It somehow managed to crash our systems! We have to wait for them to come out” said Matt as he remembered all the hours he spent in front of the screen trying to find a way in. 

“We’ll be ready for them” said Keith as hot headed as always, he tosses his bayard from hand to hand them activates it mid air and catches it. 

“Calm down, hot-shot” said Lance shoulder bumping which made Keith an awkward mess and drop his bayard on the floor. 

“Anyway...” said Shiro through gritted teeth while he tried to ignore the awkwardness from Keith. “What do you need us to do?” 

Indi begins telling them the plan. It was simple. Allura and Coran were going to examine the ship and they can decide where it comes from then they can figure out what the attack plan is.

The paladins will take shifts watching the ship until whoever or whatever is in there  finally comes out. 

 

The rest of the team watch from the rectangular room as Coran and Allura are escorted down to the crater by Rolo and Nyma who were holding their blasters up and ready incase anything popped out a tried to kill the alteans. 

They had never seen anything like this before! 

The ship was purple wit small, compact body but with massive wings with large laser cannons and guns.

It looked someone got an altean ship and Galran ship and mixed smashed them together. 

Rolo mentioned the electric force field that was around the however, it was invisible.

The alteans had force fields for the lions and even then they were large so the piolet come go in and out the lion and was still proctected but Allura had never heard of something that was actually built into the panels of the ship!

“What do you think?” Asked Allura as she leaned over the crater and was overcome  by the smell of smoke.

”It’s very advanced, i don’t think it’s galran but they’ve got a few tricks still left up their sleeves” said Coran who was resisting the urges to run his hands down the wings. “I would try and find out more but I would be in risk of frying my moustache off!” Coran covered his hands over his flying orange moustache.

He was very protective of it!

”Matt said that they weren’t able to hack into the ships systems and that it crashed their entire system, I have no knowledge of a ship with such power.”


	9. Don’t kill me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran come back with information that changes the plan. 
> 
> Pidge is on first watch and it about to fall asleep when she’s finds a sudden burst of energy when the ship door opens and Pidge has no time to call anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty proud of this one but am also proud that posted two (TWO, yes that’s right) chapters. 
> 
> I got really good feed back and you guys seem to be enjoying this but i need to make sure I don’t drag it on.

**Chapter 9: Don’t kill me!**

the team wait in the rectangular room for Allura and Coran to come back and tell them where the ship came from.

They entered back in and Matt as quick to ask them questions.

“Do you know where the ship comes from?!” He asked as soon as they came back in.

”No, we’ve never seen anything like it” said Coran as he shook his head.

“So, what’s the plan of attack?” Asked Indi who was picking at her claws and acting casual like there wasn’t an unknown ship in her camp.

“No- there’s no attacking!” Shouts Allura as she down right refuses any violence.

“Princess, there is no evidence to support-“ Coran shuts his mouth when Allura glares at him.

”What are you two talking about?” Asked Hunk wondering why Allura was glaring at Coran and why Allura was demanding that there was to be no violence.

“I have reason believe that ship is altean” said Allura with her posture straight and hands on her hips.

Allura continues talking about how the ship is very smiliar to some of the old altean fighter jets that were used in the wars. Of course, the ship isn’t excatly the same but it shares similarities and she wasn’t sure if there was an altean inside but she didn’t want to risk killing one.

“I agree with you, Princess” said Romelle standing from the chair she was sitting in. Coran gave a nod in her direction, which meant he did agree but he didn’t want to her her false hope.

“Okay, so if an Glara does happen to pop out the ship we’ll be defenceless! We can’t not have some thing goes south” said Indi now on edge.

The rest of the team agreed with Indi but they weren’t going to say that aloud but luckily Shiro, who was good with words, stepped up and started talking.

“I agree with both Indi and Allura so I think the best way to go about this is having the whole team there and only advancing when we get the all clear.

Allura doesn’t want any guns on sight but then again, she doesn’t want to start an unnecessary argument. She agrees and as does Indi and Matt.

 

Unluckily, Pidge was on first watch which happened to be a night shift.

Pidge leans over a the metal counter with her eyelids dropping and her head as heavy as led. She’s ready to fall asleep right there and then but she can’t let the team down and she can’t Matt down.

She slaps herself across the face and she leans back as pain grows up her right cheek but she’s awake, that is until she yawns and she takes a suspicious long blink.

“Come on, Katie” she tells herself as she runs her hands through her short hair but it still didn’t help. To be honest, Pidge can’t remember the last time she had a good nights rest, she doesn’t think anyone actually has a good sleep.

 _Maybe Keith and Lance have a good nights rest while tangled up in each other loving embrace_ said Pidge, she laughed to herself at the thought of her leader with Lance’s arms around him. 

Pidge looks back at the ship she thinks something moves but her mind is just playing tricks on her but she’s still paranoid.

She looks back up to the watch tower and saw the small far away blob that was Indi who was waiting above incase anything happened. If something does happen, Pidge is meant to alert the team. 

She whips out the caller device which looked a lot like an earth mobile phone but it was much thinner and it was made from orange stained glass. 

She glenches it hard in her hand just in case anything happens, she was terrified being out there on her own.

Well, Indi is there too but she is very scary and it puts Pidge on edge knowing that Indi has a sniper and could easily shoot Pidges head clean off and could blame it on the creature in the ship. 

Indi wouldn’t do that right? She was unpredictable, though.

Pidge glances back again to see the blob that was Indi was gone.

Pidge doesn’t know whether to be happy that there isn’t a unpredictable, very angry, killer cat-lady hybrid that could kill her at any moment or that she didn’t have an unpredictable, very angry, killer cat-lady hybrid to protect her if something worse comes out the ship. 

Pidge turns back to the ship when she realised she had been looking away from the ship for more than ten minutes. 

But when she looks back, nothing has changed. 

The ship hasn't moved. Nothings moved.

It makes Pidge sleepier just thinking about how long she’s been sitting doing nothing but thinking about how long it’s been.  

It wouldn’t be so bad if Pidge just closed her eyes for five minutes right? Maybe ten, she’s has been doing a good job so she deserves a rest. 

Before she can close her eyes, her alarm clock starts beeping and she realises that she’s overslept but she still leans over and reaches for the snooze button but then she almost falls out the chair.

Thats not her alarm clock, there is no alarm clock. 

It’s coming from the ship! 

The ships lights are blinking on and off and the beeping is coming from the door that was slowly opening to show the white interior.

Pidge looks back to the watch tower and sees that Indi’s back and Pidge is very happy to see the glowing end of the energy sniper. 

Pidge stands from the chair and the caller device (that Pidge had completely forgotten about) falls and crashed into the ground. 

Her hand grips around her activated bayard and she was ready or at least that’s what she told herself. 

When a figure about the same height of Lance staggered out the doorway, Pide felt her knees shaking and her hands trembling. 

“Who are you!” She shouts hoping that whoever it was didn’t hear the fear in her voice. 

“Please, dont kill me!” He was boy, a Teenage boy, he sounded around 16-17 and Pidge could hear the fear in his voice. 

“Come into the light” she tells him, she was impressed by how confident and steady she sound. 

The figure nodded and took a few cautious steps forward and soon the teenage boy was basking in light and Pidge could get a good look at him. 

He had slightly tanned skin that wasn’t as tanned as Lance, messy dark brown hair that covered his forehead and dangled over his blue eyes that were speckled with violet flecks. 

“Who are you?!” Demanded Pidge pointing her bayard at the boy.

”I- wait...” the boy stops and looks Pidge right in her eyes. “What happened to your hair Aunt Pidge??” 


	10. The boy from the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge has a hard time trying to figure everything out and the boy is questioned to see if he really is from the future and life changing information is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make Ash like a sarcastic, salty boy but then I made him so pure and innocent but honestly I love it! <3

> * * *
> 
> **Chapter 10: The boy from the future**

”How did you... where am I?” The boys spins around, looking up and down and left and right but then finally settling on Pidge. “You look different... wait, how old are you?” 

Pidge blinks a few times, “em, f-fifteen.” 

The boys stops dead and freezes but Pidge can tell he’s thinking about about something. “I am going to  _kill_ Lexi!” Pidge watches as they boy stares at the ship and sighs, “god, aunt Allura and uncle Coran are gonna kill me.” 

“You’re going to have to start talking or I will hurt you!” Shouts Pidge thrusting her bayward forward but the boy stands still and smiles.

”You don’t know who I am?” 

“No, not at all!” 

The boys smile grows massive and he jumps on the spot while shouting  _it works! It works!_

”Pidge what happened- who the hell is that!” Shouts Shiro when he walks out with the rest of the team. 

“I know I’ve got a lot of stuff to explain.” 

“My name is Ash Mc-“ he stops himself and shakes his head but then continues you, “I’m from the future.” 

 

The team stands outside the rectangular room where Ash was sitting alone in the room and was strapped into the chair. 

“Do we believe him?” Asked Hunk. 

“His ship is very advance and a head of its time” said Coran brushing his moustache with his fingers. 

“He called my Aunt! He’s my nephew!” 

“We don’t know that for sure Pidge” said Shiro who was assuring Pidge Who was freaking out in the corner.

”Wait, that means he’s one of our kids!” Shouts Hunk Who just blew his own my mind and made Pidge freaking out more. Shiro glares at him and mouths  _not helping_ at him. 

“But is it that hard to believe that in the future there’s time travel?! We already have lion that are synced in our minds!” Shouted Lance who, now too, blown his mind. 

“Everyone just needs to calm down” said Shiro standing up from where he was sitting next to pidge, “I’ll go talk with him.” 

“I’ll come too” said Keith, Shiro turns to say no but then he remembers that Keith is now the leader and the paladin of Black. That was going to take a while to get used too.

They step inside to see that Ash was not scared or worried, he was just bored and tired but when he saw Keith, he did look scared. 

“Explain. Now.” Demanded Keith, Ash swallowed hard and stuttered as he talked. 

“O-okay, so my sister dared me to steal Aunt Allura and uncle Coran’s ship, so, I did it but I didn’t realise that it had the ability to time travel!” Ash seemed amazed at his own words, he didn’t want to be here. 

“Aunt and Uncle” said Shiro and Ash nodded along with his words. 

“I can prove it. In my front pocket!” Shouted Ash as he tapped his top pocket of his grey leather jacket with his chin. Keith gave him a suspicious and with one quick movement, Keith shoved his hand right in the pocket and pulled out a folded up, worn piece of paper. 

Of course Keith kept eye contact every second which made Ash very uncomfortable. 

Keith unfolded the piece of paper and Shiro watched over his shoulder and they bother couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

First they saw Shiro, he looked a little older with a few faint wrinkles under his eyes and across his forehead but he looked very happy, he had a white metal arm and it was nice to know that he will eventually get a new arm.

he had his arm over Keith’s shoulder who looked older and matured. Half his raven pulled up into a messy bun while the rest of hair covered his shoulders. He was smiling but not as widely as everyone else. He didn’t have any new scars but the one he has right now was still very visible.

He had his arm around Lances waist Who Not was not only older but scarred! His brown hair was shaved at the sides with a few tufts falling across his forehead. But Keith couldn’t take his eyes off the long whie scar running over his jawline, up onto his cheek and narrowly missed his eye. Keith pretended to be looking at his scar but was just admiring at how  _hot_ Lance was, taller, muscular and defined features!

Lance had somehow grown in the picture and was about an inch taller than Keith and Keith could tell taht if Lance found this picture, he would be all smug about it. 

Hunk and Pidge stood next to Lance. Pidge hadn’t grown much but had changed a lot! Her hair was now in an undercut style but had a thin braid running across the side of her head with strands of her hair dyed white. Her face was thinner and but her eyes still wide and happy, as was her smile. She looked like she too had a bit more muscle, with broad shoulders and toned arms.

Hunk was still a smiling ball of sunshine, smiling so wide it made his eyes squeeze shut. His hair was shaved across the side and longer on the top so he could tie it up into a bun but he still had his iconic orange headband wrapped around it. He was taller and wider but still looked huggable and cuddly. 

Shiro had already turned away from the picture to talk with Ash but Keith stayed with his eyes glued on him and Lance. They were standing very close together, Keiths arm sat comfortably around Lances waist while Lances arm was hooked around Keith’s neck and brought their faces closer together. 

Keith only noticed at the last minute that they were the only ones wearing gold bands around their fingers.

They were married... 

Keith quickly handed the picture back to Ash before Shiro could get another look at the picture. 

“Let’s say we believe you, why did you come here, now?” 

“I didn’t want to come here I mean to this time” said Ash who was having a hard time explaining himself. “But I have to get back before dinner, oh yeah and before I do anything that alters the timeline!” 

Shiro and Keith look at each other knowing that this was real and very, very serious. 

 

After a very long and confusing talk with the team. Shiro and Keith had explained to the team about the situation, Keith skipped over the part of Keith and Lance being married. 

“Okay, okay, okay... okay” said Lance more to himself than everyone else. He kept saying okay over and over againike it was supposed to make the situation Okay.

”We need to get him home because if we don’t he might do something to the timeline and, oh yes, he’s demanding to get home before dinner” said Keith crossing his arms scoffing at the end of his conversation.

”And how do we that?” Asked Hunk Who was cowering behind Lance.

”Emm... he doesn’t know” sighs Keith while rubbing his temples. 

“What! You mean he’s stuck here!” Shouts Lance jumping three feet into the air and clamping his hands around his head.

”he said that Coran and Allura might know...” said Shiro, everyone looked wide eyed at Allura and Keith who were dazed and confused. 

“How are we supposed to get him home?” Asked Allura shaking her head but keeping her cool unlike Pidge, Hunk Lance who were hyperventilating in the corner. 

“Just get this wacko kid outta here and back to his timeline!” Screams Pidge.

”Pidge! He’s older than you!” Said shiro Who was also getting worked up. Pidge just glares at him and went back to freaking out. 

 

“Hello” Said Ash with a big smile as he greeted the paladins (his family) but no one said hi back, Hunk gave a small wave but pretended it didn’t happen. 

He told them to follow him and they did, only to get him out of there. 

They led him down into the crater and towards the ship. He presses his hand on the black panel, it glows purple and the doors ping open. He tells them to have a look around. Allura and Coran go in and start trying to figure out how the ship is powered and how to fix it. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Asked Hunk Who was hovering about and watching Ashes every move. Ash turns on his heels and smiles brightly at Hunk. “Why Do you want to get back to dinner so badly?” 

“Well, I was late to dinner last night and my dad took my piloting privileges and I hate to think what they’ll do when they find out a stole the ship from the docks and I’m late to dinner” Ash shivers at the thought of the punishment. 

“ _They'll?_ What do you mean?”

”I have two dad’s” Said Ash very proudly, he tries not to look back at Keith and Lance who were sitting happily and talking with each other. 

Ash really wanted to speak with his dad’s but how do you tell someone that you’re friend Allura used her magic and took your DNA, merged it together to create a baby?

”Found the problem!” Shouts Coran, half his body was hidden by the ship itself because he had pushes himself up into the wires and wormed his way trough the upper part of the ship until he found a dull crystal sitting in a metal brace.

It was about the size of his hand and looked excatly like the one that was found when the castle was destroyed but this one had lost all colour and had a large crack running through it. 

“This crystal do-hickey was powering your ship and now it’s broken” he slithered back out with the crystal in his hand and he showed it to Ash.

”Quiznak”’mumbles Ash kicking the side of the ship. 

“That crystals from the castle!” Said Pidge as he bends down to examine the crystal in awe. 

“I remember Aunt Allura mentioning a planet called... Grottaxe?” Said Ash, questioning his own thoughts. 

“Yeah, yeah!” He agreed with himself, “off to Grottaxe then!” He nods to himself and runs off to the lions leaving everyone wondering who put Ash in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i took inspiration from a comment cause I already wanted pidge to have short hair but that braid was a great addition! ;)  
> I don’t proof read my work (I should but i never do) so just ignore all my mistakes.


	11. Half way across the universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash surprises the whole team with his skill, Lance is suspicious of Ash becuase not everyone can piolt Red like Ash does. 
> 
> He must of learnt from someone but the only people who drove Red were Lance and Keith.

**Chapter 11: Half way across the universe**

 Lance was more than annoyed that Ash was riding with him in Red, he had no say in the matter because Ash had sprinted right into Red and everyone else went to their own lions. 

“So... what’s it like in future?” Asked Lance as he wandered into Red to see that Ash was sitting in the pilot car. 

“What are doing?!” He shouts as he remembers last time he took someone in his lion, they chained him to a tree and stole the blue lion. Maybe that’s why Blue shut him out... 

“Oh... Sorry, force of habit” said Ash with an awkward laugh and palming his neck. Lance squints at Ash and tries to figure out what Ash was talking about. 

“Are you trying to tell me you’re the paladin of the red lion!” If lance wasn’t freaking out then, he was definitely freaking out now. “What happened to us? Like, why are you piloting Red but not me?”

Lance was seriously wondering what must of happened to him and Keith if that string bean of a boy was piolting an alien war ship that’s meant to protect the universe.

”Nothing. You all got back to earth and went back to your familes” Said Ash as he slid out the chair and trotted to the back of Red where he sat in the passenger seat and strapped himself in. 

“I get back to my family! The future is looking great so far!” Said Lance as he powered up Reds console. 

“Sending you all coordinates” Said Pidge and just as she said that, the screan lit up with a marker pin pointed on a near by planet. 

“Stick together and stay on high alert!” Said Shiro, even after Ash showed Shiro and Keith that picture, they didn’t know if they should trust him.

they had no reason not to, he hadn’t shown any sign of aggression and was demanding to get home both to get home for dinner and to protect his timeline. 

Red roars as she pushes off the ground and zoomed high into the sky with the rest of the lions following behind. 

“You holding up back there?” Asked Lance as Red barrel rolled in the air and flew with speed through the air. 

“Fine!” Said Ash cheerfully with another happy grin. Most people threw up when they experienced Lances driving but Ash was sitting happily as Lance rolled, dived and zipped through the air. 

He really was a paladin. 

“Lance...” groaned Keith through the comms, “stop trying to show off.” 

“Sorry mullet face!” Keith let out a huff and a groan at the same time. Lance pretended to blow him a kiss and smacking his lips loudly. 

Luckily only Lance and Keith were connected so they couldn’t hear Lance blowing Keith about a million kisses and Keith groaning but Lance could tell he was blushing and smiling bashfully. 

“Okay you can shut up” giggles Kieth. Lance never thought he would hear Keith giggle... ever. It sounded weird to hear a high pitched girly laugh come from Keith Kogan the fearless leader. 

“Gross...” muttered Ash while Lance giggled and smiled with happiness.

It turns out the flight was longer than they thought, they passed over twenty planets, had a few run ins with enemy ships and they were stopping ever five minutes so Lance could pee. 

“Someone remind me why we’re here?” Groaned Lance who was slumped over Reds console and had lost all his energy and enthusiasm to do any tricks or flips. 

“Future boy over there crashed his ship and we’re going to send him home... even if it means traveling haLF WAY ACROSS THE SOLAR SYSTEM!” Shouted Pidge, everyone remanded in shocked silence after Pidge’s sudden outburst. They were all tired, bored and worked up. 

“Sorry Aunt Pidge” mumbled Ash, breaking the silence. He suddenly felt very out of place, it hadn’t dawned on him that he had come from the future  and that he was surrounded by his Aunt and Uncles... and Dads... in their past selves. 

“Don’t  _Aunt Pidge_ me!” Shouts Pidge through the comms, Ash stifles a laugh at the sound of Pidge’s shout. 

“Anyway... the planet is coming up” said Keith and they could all tell he was annoyed but he was right. 

A yellow and brown planet comes into view, it was small and they could all see mountains sprouting off the surface and the black, deep holes covering the surface. 

Dust flies into the air when they fly down to the surface, they land with a thud but they land safely. 

They wander out their lions and their feet land in thick sand and dust that swallows their feet and reaches their ankles. 

“So what now?” Asked Hunk scanning the landscape which was made off of dead bushes and trees, tall Rocky Mountains and deep holes that look man made. 

They all look to Ash for answers but he just goes bright red and shrugs. 

“Uncle Coran said that I need that crystal thingy to power the ship which means we need a crystal, right? So...” Ash looks around the surface and his eyes fall to the hole that was looming before them, “they must be the mines!” Ash’s face brightens when he comes up with a plan which is simple.

Go into the mines and find a crystal. 

“You can’t just go dive head first into a hole on a mysterious planet!” Shouted Hunk as Ash did indeed charge head first into the hole. 

“Sorry, Uncle Hunk but i can’t miss dinner!” 

“God, that kid’s gonna get himself killed!” Shouted Pidge as they watched Ash get farther and farther away. “He’s reminds me of you, Keith.”

The team sprint after the boy but Keith hesitates and just stands there with Pidges words in his head. Something clicked in his head. 

Maybe he had been pushing it to one side  and ignoring all the signs but now, now Keith had to address the problem.

”Lance, wait up!” Shouts Keith now jogging after Lance who had stopped at the entrance of the mine when he heard his name.

And at that moment, Kieth said those four words that everyone fears when they’re in a relationship.

“We need to talk.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic went on longer than I thought it was going it was and I have a feeling this might on on when am away so I might be inactive between 9-13th


	12. The birds and the bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and a Keith have a talk that took a different turn and Shiro sits Keith down to talk about... well I think you know what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops I added another chapter.... again. I was thinking of making a series out of this, like the what the paladins are doing in the future and stuff but I’m not sure.

**Chapter 12: the birds and the bees**

”Sure, yeah” said Lance even though he  _really_ did not want to have a talk. Lance had lost count of how many times a girl broke up with him and used the words  _we need to talk_ or something along the lines of that. 

Keith glances down and look down the hole which was now revealed to be a long, twisting tunnel which led down into deeper into the planet. 

Lance is whisked off his feet by Keith and all air is knocked out his body but before he could another take breathe, Keith pressed his lips to Lances and they stayed like that for a good five minutes. 

“What was that for, not that I’m complaining” said Lance, cocky as always. 

“I needed you to know that this wasn’t a break up a talk” said Keith shaking his head at the thought of breaking up with Lance. 

Lance was surprised that Keith thought they had something that could be broken up, did Keith think they were boyfriends because Lance didn’t know what they were and he’d be surprised if they were something serious.

he did want to be Keith’s boyfriend (Not matter how cheesy that sounded) but with this whole intergalactic war thing going on, it was going to be hard. 

“Great” breathed Lance feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted from his chest.

”This is very far from a break up talk actually” said Keith now chewing on His bottom lip and Lance was terrified he would actually take a chunk out his lip. 

“Oh...” said Lance with a cocky grin on his face, maybe this was going to be good talk. Maybe they  _were_ going to make whatever they had with each other serious. 

“I think we’re married... well in the future at least.”

Lance’s soul nearly left his body, he didn’t mean for they’re relationship to get that serious. 

“And I think Ash is our son.” 

This time Lance wished his soul did leave his body becuase.... a  _son!_ REALLY!?

”Oh god...” said Lance falling backwards and Keith thinks he’s said to much becuase he thinks Lance has just died of shock. “My mamas gonna kill me... married and a kid... damn Mullet we work fast.” 

“Lance! I didn’t mean right now! I mean in the future, that is if Ash is telling the truth” Keith sits next to Lance and rakes his hand through his hair and clenches hard.

It was a lot of pressure knowing that Lance was the guy that Keith was going to marry, have a house with and have a family with! Of course he was happy it was Lance but they hadn’t been together for very long and know they knew that everything was set in stone for them. 

“So what do we do now?” Asked Lance who looked like he was rethinking everything that he’s ever done and everything that he will do.

“We should talk with Ash, see if it’s true then we... LANCE I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!” Shouts Keith now suddenly aware that he had no control under the situation whatsoever. 

“Hey, Hey Calm down” Said Lance turning around and hold Keith’s hand tightly but lovingly. 

“I don’t know what to do either so why don’t we just let everything else work it’s course and we’ll see what happens both now and in the future.” 

Keith wished he was as calm as Lance was, no wonder Lance was his right hand man. 

“Do you wanna- I don’t know- make whatever we have... serious” said Keith but the dreaded his words as soon as they came out. 

“Come on Mullet! Do it properly” said Lance slapping Keith lightly on the arm. 

“What do you want me to do? Get down on one knee?!” Shouts Keith, Lance burst out into a fit of laughter but then stops and stares Keith right in the eyes. 

“Mullet face, will you do me the honor of being my stupid boyfriend or whatever?” Said Lance and Keith was surprised that Lance wasn’t confident or cocky, he was a nervous wreck. 

“I do. I want to be your stupid boyfriend or whatever” laughed Keith. Lance traps him in a bear hug and plants kisses over Keith’s entire face before planting one big slobbery one on the lips. 

“Come on, the team will be wondering where we are” Said Keith with a large grin on his face. 

“Let them wonder” said Lance with a mischievous tone to his voice but still joky. 

“God, I hate you” said Keith as he slipped from underneath Lance and raced down into the tunnels with Lance chasing after him. 

“You’re a horrible liar!”

 

They boys jog down the tunnel until they reach the rest of the team who were bickering about which way to go. 

Hunk, Pidge and Shiro where saying to go left and where doing so very aggressively.

Romelle, Allura and Krolia where saying left, Romelle and Allura where trying to get their point across calmly while Krolia was standing behind them and shaking her head and every now and again shooting Shiro a glare. 

Coran on the other hand was using one of the altean tablets, he was squinting down at it with his brow furrowed and every couple of seconds hitting the screen angrily then muttering to himself about dodgy 10,000 year old altean technology. 

Ash looked very uncomfortable and out of place as he tried to say something but then was shouted over by Hunk or Pidge and then stayed quiet again. 

“What is going on!” Asked Keith like some type of angry mother. In fact, Lance and Keith were like furious parents who had just walked in on their kids destroying their living room. 

Everyone went quiet apart from Coran who smacked the tablet screen and screamed something in Altean which Lance could only imagine was a swear word. 

“Give it here” said Keith who had lost all patience with everyone. He snatched the orange tablet from Coran’s hand and stared down at it. 

It was an outline of the mine tunnels but every couple of minutes the picture would be lost and it would reappear but with a completely different picture. 

A few minuets had passed and Keith was now sitting on the floor with the table presses to his face while he tried to find a picture. 

Everyone else was sitting around bored waiting for their leader to fix the stupid tablet so they could get going. 

Pidge and Hunk were not bored, no, they were the far opposite. 

They were sitting with two crystals sitting in their hand. One was from Ash’s ship and they other was the one they found after the castle was destroyed. 

“Do you think they’re the same?” Asked Pidge. 

“I wouldn’t think about it to much” sighed Hunk, he was already confused about which time Ash came from and he didn’t want to think about the crystal. 

There were so many questions swirling around in Pidges brain. Like how was the castle’s crystal the same as Ash’s it Ash’s crystal came from the planet Brottaxe? 

Does that mean that the castle was built with these crystal or was it some-

“Got it!” Shouted Keith, interrupting Pidges train of thought. Everyone looks up to see Keith smiling proudly as he waved the tablet in the air. 

They crowed around to look at the tablet that was now showing the unending tunnels of the mines. 

“So... what now?” Asked Lance who wasn’t sure what they were supposed to do with this new found information. 

“I did a little research on the planet and it says that there are crystal located at the very end of the tunnels in the underground rivers” said Coran Who was annoyed that Keith had managed to fix the tablet while he couldn’t. 

“Off to the rivers then!” Shouted Ash, smiling and jumping straight to his feet. Shiro gives Pidge and Hunk a look and the groan because they knew they’re on babysitting duty. 

“Keith, over here a minute” said Shiro as he waves Keith over. 

Keith gives Lance a concerning look before he turns around and walks cautiously towards Shiro while Lance walks towards Hunk and Pidge who were trying to call Ash back. 

“You need anything?” Asked Keith who was itching to run and after Lance so they could corner Ash and ask him about him being their son. 

“Come on, let’s walk and talk.”

Knew that this meant this was a very serious talk becuase whenever shiro wanted to walk and talk it meant he had something important to say. 

“You are Lance seem to be getting along” Said Shiro as they strolled through the tunnels with the sound of everyone else shouting at Ash echoing around them. 

“He is my right hand man and my friend” said Keith as he looks at Lance fondly.

Shiro takes notices of the way Keith and Lance share looks every now and again and Shiro saw they way they were acting when they came into the cave. 

They couldn’t stop smiling and Keith was practically glowing with happiness.

”Keith you can tell me about you Lance, I’m very happy for you both, you know that right?” Asked Shiro. Of course Shiro knew Keith would tell him eventually but guilt tripping Keith would just speed the process along a bit. 

“You keep saying that! We’re are not in a relationship!” Shouted Keith. 

“Keith is really trying to keep this a secret” thought Shiro to himself. 

“Keith.” Said Shiro now stern and annoyed, “I see the looks you two give each other. Anyone could tell you two are together, you’re like lovesick puppies!”

Keith went bright red and Shiro can tell Keith’s about to crack. Usually Keith would get defensive about things but when someone was right, he would blush and wouldn’t stop.

“Look, Shiro... you know I would tell you anything but right now, i just need time to figure everything out” Said Kieth bowing his head and not wanting to look in Shiros eyes knowing that if he does, he’ll crack and tell him everything.

”I respect your privacy” said Shiro and Keith looks up to see Shiro looking down at him with a smile on his face and Keith thinks everything’s fine. 

He doesn’t have to continue this conversation.

until...

”Just remember to use protection!” Said Shiro Who was weirdly proud. 

“Wha- You’re not about to give me  _the_ talk are you?” Said Keith now desperate to get away from the conversation.

Now that it comes to mind... Keith’s never really had the talk. The school gave a few talks on it but Keith had never been sat down to have a one on one conversation about it. 

But he didn’t want it now!

Especially with the rest of the team in earshot!

There was this one time when Keith caught Adam and Shiro getting a bit frisky with each other but Shiro told him they were just... wrestling. 

Keith pretended to fall for the Excuse just the skip out on the embarrassment but Keith knew. 

“I’m going to leave now” Said Keith trying to make a hasty exit but Shiro was quick and pulled him back. 

“I’m being serious Keith!” 

Knew only knew one way out of the conversation, he didn’t want to use it on Shiro but it was a sure fire way to get out of the conversation. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t be wrestling-“ he paused and watched the look of horror grow on Shiros face, “anytime soon” he finished and Shiro was having a hard time talking and even functioning. 

“You-you Knew?” Stuttered Shiro Who was staring blankly at the tunnel wall. 

Keith smiled triumphantly and jogged off to reach the team while Shiro stood stunned near the tunnel entrance.


	13. The red paladins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, Lance and Ash are sent to scout the tunnels together which gives Lance and Keith a chance to talks with Ash but when Pidge makes a startling discovery, the boys are put in a horrible situation.

**Chapter 13: The red paladins**

Even though Keith spent a Varga trying to fix the tablet, it was proving no help. Every few moments, the the tablet would loose its picture and appear with a completely different one. 

Just like it did before. 

“We’ve been walking for ages!” Shouted Hunk Who was dragging his feet across the floor and sighing. 

“I know, I know” sighed Kieth while glaring at Ash but Ash didn’t see because he looked like he was having the time of his life.

The we walk a bit more, a bit more and then some more until the reach three different path ways. 

Coran tries to use the tablet for guidance but it proves no use. 

They were deciding what way to go when it felt like the floor was vibrating underneath them and it looked like the walls were shaking. 

They where. 

They huddle together as the tunnels around them shake aggressively and threaten to collapse on top of them. 

It was like that for what seemed forever until the shaking stopped and they could part away from the huddle. 

“What the quiznak was that!” Shouted Lance who was scared out his mind. 

“Em...” said Coran now looking back down at the tablet but is met with static and a scrambled picture. 

“What do we do?” Asked Pidge looking to Keith and Shiro for help but they just as confused as everyone else.

”Are you’re comms working?” Asked Keith as he held a finger to the call button on his helmet, everyone else did the same. 

“Hey, mullet face” said Lance through the comms and it gave Keith the fright of his life. Lance thought it was hilarious. 

Everyone’s comms we’re working so they decided it would be best if they split up to cover more ground but one the reach a split in the road, they were to turn back to meet here. 

“Krolia, Romelle, Coran And Allura” Said Keith as he pointed to each individual, he sent them down the first path. Allura led the way and no one disagreed. 

“Shiro, Hunk And Pidge” Said Keith and sent them down the second path and Keith could tell Hunk and Pidge were more then happy to have Shiro with them. 

However, Shiro, Pidge And Hunk all noticed that Keith purposely left him, Lance and Ash together and they could tell something was up and that it was no accident. 

 

“How is everything looking?” Asked Keith as he and his team wondered down the mine tunnels.

”Haven’t seen anything so far” came Pidges voice through the comms, “felt a few tremors though” Said Hunks voice. He still sounded terrified of what caused the tremors and what it meant for them.

”Just stay with each other and stay on the path” Said Keith and before anyone could say anything, he closed off his comm channel and turned to Lance who was glaring at Ash Who looked like he Had no care in the world.

“Are we gonna talk to him?” Whispered Keith as he jogged up beside Lance. 

“You’re the teamleader you decide” Said Lance with a mischievous smile on his face. Keith pursed his lips and punched Lance hard in the shoulder. 

Lance stumbled to the side while complaining and also overreacting by rolling across the floor. 

“Get up you big baby” Said Keith even though he was holding back laughter and Lance knew he was. 

Lance looked proudly at Keith as he almost burst out laughing but eventually got up and the three walked in silence along the tunnels.

Lance and Keith glanced over at each other, trying to see who was going to talk to Ash first. Lance always shook his head and waved Keith forward while Keith narrowed his eyes and pointed angrily at Ash Who was oblivious to everything. Or so they thought.

”what are you two doing?” He asked, he almost sounded angry but he looked happy with a weird smile on on his face. 

“Nothing!” They said in unison but it just made the situation more suspicious.

 

Pidge had nearly walked into the walls of the cave three times, she did actually walk into it twice but she was too busy with her nose pressed up into the tablet as she scanned the tunnels and tried to work out what those tremors ment. 

“Staring at the screen is a very bad for your eyes” Said Shiro stern tone to his voice and his finger waving in the air.

”Thanks, dad” moaned Pidge not even looking up from the screen and nearly walking back into a wall but Hunk steered her away. 

Hunk had counted at least five tremors since they set off on their adventure down the tunnels and each time was longer and more violent than to the last. 

“What do you think Keith and Lance up to?” Asked Hunk trying to distract himself from the constant threat of being crushed beneath falling rocks. 

“Probably having a hard core make out sesh” said Pidge now looking up from the screen and glancing at shiro. 

“They wouldn’t...” he moaned, he sounded disgusted at the thought of his brother and Lance making out in the tunnels. It was just weird thinking about Keith and Lance like that but then again, Shiro did want them to be together. “Besides they would wait till they got to the lions, Ash is with them.” 

Hunk and Pidge nearly squealed with happiness when they learned that Shiro thought Keith and Lance (or at least should) be together. 

They were a little surprised that Shiro was making jokes about the situation but they weren’t going to let that ruin the fact that Shiro was rooting for Keith and Lance. 

“No, no, no” Said Hunk matter-of-factly “they would be  _wrestling“_ both Hunk and Pidge smiling mischievously and proudly at Shiro begins to shut down because Hunk and Pidge now about...  _that._

”Sooo... Keith told you” sighed Shiro, his face bright red with embarrassment. 

“Oh boy, he told us  _everything_!” Laughed Hunk Who had slapped his knee comically as he laughed loudly. 

Pidge was laughing loudly and wheezing for breath... Well she would be if she wasn’t so distracted by the tablet. 

Since they had started talking, the tablet had been scanning the tunnels and displaying information and it was not good news for anyone, especially Lance and Keith. 

“This is bad... really, really bad” Said Pidge Who had begun pacing as she frantically began typing.

”What?” Asked Hunk.

It was like Hunk wasn’t just bent over laughing, now he had lost all signs of silliness and laughter and was now serious. 

“The crystals that Ash needs are made from pressure and lots of it” said Pide as she clicked through information. 

So that meant that the castle was crushed down until it was pressed into a small crystal. 

“And Keith and Lance are heading straight to one of the rivers!” The tablet pin pointed Keith and Lances location which was only a few steps away from a river of crystal. 

“What does that mean!” Shouted Hunk. 

“It means that wherever Lance and Keith are headed, they’re headed towards an area where there’s a hella load of pressure, enough to make a river of crystals!” 

“Which means...” Said Hunk Who was starting to connect the dots and was beginning to work something out. 

“The crystals are caused by pressure and the pressure is created by falling rocks” Said Shiro Who has connected all the dots. 

“The tremors are parts of the tunnels collapsing and creating crystals” Said Hunk Who was beginning to get scared again. 

“And Keith and Lance are in a collapsing tunnel...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out, I’m in London right now and I was hoping to finish this before I went away but i got carried away and added too many chapters.


	14. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to reach Keith and Lance but the tremors are messing with the comms and it’s no use. 
> 
> Lance, Keith and Ash make their way further down the tunnels and further away from the team.

**Chapter 14: Silence**

” _Ain’t no mountain highhhh enough!”_ sang Lance at the top of his lungs, he had been singing for at least five minutes, non-stop and at the top of his lungs. 

“ _Ain’t no valley loooooow enough!”_

There had been word from the rest of the team, Ash told them that the crystals and the tremors would effect their comms. He probably should have mentioned that  _before_ they sent off down they tunnels and relied on their comms for communication.

” _Ain’t no river wiiiiiiiiiide enough!”_ Keith smiled with love in his heart as he watched Lance sing loudly and with his mouth so wide that his eyes squeezed shut and it looked like his jaw was gonna dislocate. 

“ _To keep me from getting to go, babe”_ Sang Keith, Lance was taken back by Keith singing loudly. Lance had never heard Keith sing before but he wish he had. 

Ash was the only person who wasn’t enjoying himself. All he wished for was silence. It was nice to see his dad’s singing and having fun with each other but it was annoying having to listen to their obnoxious singing.

The singing was interrupted by static and a lot of it. 

“Ugh, what is up with this stupid thing?!” Yelled Lance as he and Keith whacked their helmets as static blared in their ears and deafened them.

”-ance” came a small voice in between the static. 

“Pigde, What’s going on?!” Yelled Keith trying to get a hold of everyone else.

”Keith... you guys... get... -all on” all sounds stops and the silence is louder than the static. 

“What. The. Hell. Happened!” Shouted Lance who was freaking out. 

Keith pulled his helmet off and his black hair fell over his eyes, he quickly pushed it aside and pulled his attention to the comms. He pushed buttons and checked the scanners but it was no use.

He then went to checking the scanners on his forearms, he scanned the tunnels and tried to pinpoint everyone’s locations. 

“They’ll be fine right?” Asked Lance, anyone could tell that Lance was uncomfortable with the situation and that he was on the verge of a panic attack. 

“Hey, Hey” Said Keith looking away from his arm and towards his boyfriend who was pacing from wall to wall. “They’re smart, they’ll figure out something’s wrong and meet up at the entrance.” 

Lance listened carefully to Keith’s words and his soothing, fond tone clamed him and he stopped panicking. He nodded and told Keith that he was right. 

“Okay, Ash. Time to go” Said Keith, he hard the The fact that they had to cut their mission short and that they failed but it was obvious that something was wrong but Ash wasn’t listening. He was staring down the tunnel. 

“Look” he said as he reached out a hand and pointed to the end of the tunnel where they all saw something blue and sparkling. 

“Is that...?” Asked Lance trying to work out if that sparkly thing was really a crystal and the crystal that they needed. 

Ash bolted down the tunnel with no regard if Lance and Keith where following him, but they were. 

They did want to head back up but they didn’t want Ash to die, he is their son after all... well, at least they think he is. 

It soon became clear that sparkly thing was the crystal or rather  _crystals._

As they ran further down the tunnel, the discovered a whole batch of crystals. It resembled a river, with the blue crystals running down the tunnel floor. 

“Whoa...” Whispered Ash as he dived a whole hand into the stream of crystals and pulled out a handful of them. 

Keith and Lance run up beside him and stare in wonder at the dazzling crystals that seemed to light up the whole of the tunnel. 

“These are so cool” Said Lance as he falls to his knees and plunges his arms into the stream, Keith thinks Lance will throw his whole body into the glowing stream. 

Suddenly, the tunnel is plunged into darkness and the river of crystals runs dry. 

“What happened?” Asked keith Who was very alert, he was already on edge and now he was on high alert. 

Ash looked dumbfounded, he didn’t know what to expect going into the tunnels but he certainly didn’t expect for the crystals to just disappear! This was his only chance to get a crystal and go home and now, it just disappeared before his very eyes! 

“Oh no...” Said Lance as the floor started to shake which made them all feel as though their organs were jiggling and rattling around inside their skeletons. 

They had delt with tremors before but this one was different, it made them fall to the floor and struggle to stay close to each other. 

It felt as though the whole planet was physically jumping around or that they tunnels were shifting around and moving.

The shaking was stronger, bigger and longer. 

Keith thought he was imagining things when he saw deep cracks breaking out across the stone walls of the tunnels. They stretched out into long black lines which made rocks fall and hit Keith, Lance and Ash on the head with force. 

“Keith!” Shrieked Lance over the sound of stone cracking and rocks falling. Keith wasn’t sure what was happening and was even more confused when Lance body tackled Keith and pushed him to the side. 

Keith whacked his head over the side of the wall and wasn’t sure if the tunnels were still shaking or if he was shaking. 

“Ugh” he groaned as he pulled a hand up to press his pounding head. Even if his vision was blurry, he could see that his fingers back to see the slick with blood. He sucked in a large breath and tried to come to senses but one he did, he wish he hadn’t. 

The tunnel had been cut off by a wall of rocks that wasn’t there before, he quickly realised that the tunnels were shaking because rocks where falling. 

“Lance! Ash!” Screamed Keith, worry and panic had begun to sent in and he wasn’t thinking straight. With a suspected concussion and a lost (and suspected dead) boyfriend, Keith was swaying on his feet and struggling to stand straight.

Finally giving up, Keith collapsed onto the floor and hyperventilated into his knees.

”K-Keith?” Came a small, distant voice form the rocks.

”Ash!?” Asked Keith, he pulled his head from his knees to look him with the panic leaving his body. If Ash was alive then there was a good chance that Lance was alive too!

Keith crawled towards the wall of fallen rocks pressed his hands and ears to the rocks, hoping to hear any sign of live and more importantly, any sign of Lance. 

“I’m trapped in here with Lance!” Shouted Ash, he sounded okay, a little freaked out and panicky but okay,

”Are you two Okay?” 

Ash looked from the wall of rocks to Lance who was squeezed between the walls, half his body covered in rocks but Ash could see his face. A large, deep wound had appeared down his face. It narrowly missed his eye but it still looked bad. He was knocked out cold, when he pushed Keith out the way, he was hit hard in the head by a large rock. 

“Well, he’s alive but he’s unconscious” Shouted Ash back. He heard Keith letting out a sigh of relief. 

“Okay, we need to get you guys out of their before another tremor!” Keith knew that when the next tremor came, which was soon, more rocks would fall and probably kill all of them. He needs help and fast. 

“You need to go get help!” It was like Ash was reading Keith’s mind! Ash sounded incredibly calm, Keith was on the verge of crying and yet Ash, the person who should be crying, was talking to Keith like he was talking about the weather. 

“Yes but I can’t leave Lance-“ Said Keith, there was no way in hell that Keith was going to leave Lance. 

“It’s okay! I’m here with him, there’s nothing you can do apart from get Shiro and the rest of the team!” Maybe Ash was right, there was nothing he could for Lance because there was a wall of rocks between him and Keith.

”You’re right, I’ll-I’ll be as quick as I can!” Keith got to his feet, his legs shook under his weight and because of fear but he steadied himself. “Hang on Lance!” 

Ash looked to Lance, he gave a slight moan in response to Keith. Maybe he was listening. 

Ash listened as Keith’s footsteps faded away but then they disappeared. Ash regretted wishing for for silence because now there was only silence and it was crushing Ash more than the rocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //S7 RANT//
> 
> If you read (which you don’t have too) please read all of it and please, please don’t attack me in the comments, this is just my opinions and not everyone agrees with them and that’s fine!
> 
> So I watched s7 and yes, I was angry about them killing off Adam but I wouldn’t call it queer baiting. Shiro is and always will be our rep, Shiro was amazing in s7 and he doesn’t need a significant other to prove he’s a gay man! I was also mad at the forced allurance, you can ship want you want and I don’t care but Allura showed no feelings for Lance and now that Lotor is gone, she’s just traveling from man to man and that’s all she’s used for and it’s bad that they used her for romantic purposes. Not to mention that Lance’s arc is no where to be seen! It was nice to see him with his family and playing Keith’s second in command but that was it, we didn’t see his new bayard upgrade and we barely saw him with his fam. And Kacxa is just... I think almost everyone feels that straight Keith was just so random. However! Apart from all that, this seasons was REALLY good! The music, the art and the plot, just becuase we didn’t see LOADS of Klance interactions doesn’t mean the season was bad (I am a die hard Klancer but I still enjoyed the season, it was good to see them working as leader and right hand man!) The creators did a really good job (apart from a few things) I am excited to see what happens in s8 and hopefully some things will become clear!


	15. He does and always will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro was nearly jumped out his skin when he saw Keith stumbling down the tunnels with blood pouring down his head. Keith tells them about Lance and Ash but demands to come with them even though he can barely stand. 
> 
> While all that is going on, Lance and Ash have a heart to heart. Father to son.

**Chapter 15: he does and always will**

”Keith! What the quiznac happened to you!?” Shouted Hunk as he spotted a rather disorientated Keith stumbling down the tunnel. 

“I need you’re help...” he said, anyone could see that Keith needed help but everyone knew he wasn’t talking about Himself. 

“Keith, oh my god” Said Shiro when Krolia pointed out the nasty looking gash at the back of Keith’s head.

Shiro held Keith in place as Coran examined Keith’s head but he kept wriggling around and telling them to stop.

”Stop! Stop!” He screamed.

”Stop? You need help!” Shouted Shiro back. 

“No, Lance needs help. He’s trapped!” Everyone was so worried about Keith that they had completely overlooked the fact that neither Ash or Lance had come back with him. 

“He’s what!” Even though Pidge knew the tunnels would fall, she sounded very surprised. Maybe it was more worry for her friend but she wasn’t thinking about that: 

“Ash said that he’s knocked out but alive but he needs help and quickly” said Keith who had fallen onto his backside, he couldn’t stand and was finding it hard to see and to talk. 

“You need help to” Said Allura looking down at Keith whose eyes were dropping, “Shiro and Krolia will take you back-“ 

“No!” The loudness to Keith’s voice took everyone by surprise, he sounded as if he didn’t have a severe concussion. “I’m coming with you!” 

Everyone shared a hesitant look. Normally they wouldn’t question Keith’s actions but that was because he was normally level-headed and calm but now he had a concussion and had lost a lot of blood. He wasn’t thinking straight. 

“C’mon buddy” said Hunk in a gentle tone but Keith shook his head shrugishly and held a weak hand up. 

“Coran Can patch me up there, I need to make sure Lance is safe.” 

This took no one by surprise, Keith did care a lot about his teammates but he cared about Lance more. 

“The boy is right, there is no time to get back to lions and we’ll need all the help we can get to get Lance and Ash out” Said Coran as he ran a finger through his moustache but everyone could see the worried look in his eyes.

”We need to go. Now!” Shouted Keith, he tried to take a step forward but he lost his balance and fell to the side but luckily Pidge and Hunk caught him. 

 

Pain shot through Lances body but his head and lower abdomen were the worst not to mention his back was squeezed between the rocks. His right leg and arm felt crushed by the weight of the rocks. And his bones were crushed. 

“Good. You’re awake, it was getting lonely” Said Ash with a light hearted chuckle. If Lance’s entire body didn’t ache, he would have laughed at Ashes attempt to ease the situation. 

“What, what happened?” Asked Lance as he turned his head from one side to the other but all he was darkness and rocks. 

“I think the tremors caused the rocks to fall or the tremors were caused by the rocks falling... gah, it’s confusing” Ash rambled when he panicked, Lance does that too. Lance talks a lot when he panics. 

“Anyway... the rocks fell on top of us but you managed to push Keith out the way. He’s away getting help.” 

Lance gave a nod but that sent pain shooting up his neck. He brought three fingers up to his cheek and his face felt wet. He realised that he had a nasty wound when his fingers grazed over something sore and tender. 

“That’s gonna leave a scar...” he mumbles to himself as he shift around but that just creates more pain and more blood and that’s when he realised the worst part of the whole situation. 

“We have a problem...” Said Lance, staring down at his lower abdomen and to the source of the pain. 

“There’s a rock in my belly...”

”EXCUSE ME!” Ash Shouted so loud that Lance suspected that even Keith heard it. 

Lance turned back to his belly to see a sharp shard of rock that must of broken off when the rocks fell Was sticking through his stomach. It had burst though his armour and tore through his flesh, blood was pouring out and spilling out onto the rest of the rocks. 

“Well, em... does it hurt?” Said Ash who knew it was a stupid question but he needed to keep talking to Lance. 

“HELL YES!” 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry” muttered Ash who didn’t know what to do with himself. 

Lance knew that Ash was his son and Ash knew that Lance was his dad but Ash didn’t know if Lance knew but Lance knew that Ash knew that Lance was his dad. It was very confusing. 

Time travelling is very confusing.

They sit in silence for what seemed like a Vargas but it was only a few ticks but even that bad. Ash couldn’t tell how much blood Lance had lost and he could pass out at any moment, Ash needed to keep Lance talking. 

“Keith cares about you” Said Ash.  _WHY THE QUIZNAC ARE YOU TALKING ABOUR KEITH YOU NUMBSKULL!_ Thought Ash to himself. 

“Yeah...” Lance cared about Keith and Keith cared about Lance but it was about how long would that last. One of them could be killed any day in the war or maybe Lance dies trapped in the rocks or maybe they just break up. Lance doesn’t  have the best track record when it comes to relationships, he was either dumped or cheated on. He didn’t expect any less from Keith. 

He wasn’t staying that he wanted things to end with Keith or that Keith was going to cheat on him . He maybe, sorta, kinda loved the boy but did Keith love Lance? Keith isn’t the best at feelings and words so Lance was very surprised when he agreed to be in a relationship. 

Maybe he was wrong about Ash being his and Keith’s son, maybe he’s Keith and Axca’s son. Lance didn’t want to admit that things between Axca and Keith have been weird and it’s been weirder than it should be. 

Ash noticed that Lance was doubting himself or rather his relationship and he had to say something... right?

”Yeah, he does and he always will” Ash knew he said to much when Lances head shoot up. 

Maybe Ash was his and Keith’s son.

 

”Just down here” said Keith weakly as he pointed down the tunnel. Shiro gave him a worried yet unimpressed look, he didn’t like that Keith wasn’t getting medical attention and that his condition was getting worse. At the moment, Keith was relying on Hunk. 

They hurry down the tunnel, Pidge sprinting at the front with everyone else and Shiro and Hunk walking beside Hunk Who was holding Keith up. 

They reach the rock wall and Pidge immediately starts banging on the rocks shouting for Lance and Ash. It takes a few tries but eventually there was a response.

“Aunt Pidge?” It was Ash, Pidge was slightly disappointed that it wasn’t Lance responding but she glad to hear her nephew as alive. 

“Are you two Okay?” 

“Lance, he’s just passed out again... he’s lost a lot of blood.” Pidge looks to Keith who wanted to say something but he was being held down by Hunk, Shiro and Krolia while Coran patched up hid head.

”Crap...” mumbled Pidge, “hang tight kid, if Lance wakes up tell us immediately.”

“We’ll try to come up with a way to get you both out” Said Hunk. 

“Thanks Aunt Pidge, thanks Uncle Hunk.” 


	16. The Future is never certain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team struggle to find a way to free Lance and Ash and it’s very clear that time is running out. Lance is loosing more blood the second and the team is loosing hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there’s only like three or four chapters left but it’s okay cause I already have a plan for the next fic but I’d love to have your input! Any suggestions for the next fic?

**Chapter 16: The future is never certain**

”Maybe Green could fit in the tunnels?” Said Pidge but it was more to herself than anyone else. Everyone watches worriedly as Pidge paces up and down the tunnels, the only time they had ever seen Pidge was when she was looking for Matt and her dad.

”No, no...” she whispers to herself as she stops dead in her tracks. She lets out a scream of frustration and chucks a rock down the tunnel.

They had been sitting down in the tunnel for a about a Varga. Romelle, Allura, Coran And Krolia had made a few trips to the surface to bring down supplies. 

Hunk was leaning against the wall, waiting for any sound for Lance or any word from Ash about Lance’s situation. So far... nothing. 

Shiro was sitting next to Keith who had accidentally fallen asleep, Shiro knew that when he woke, he would shout and yell at them all about how they let him fall asleep at a time like this!

Ash was hungry, thirsty, tired and sore. He couldn’t move and rocks were prodding and poking him in the most awkward and uncomfortable positions. He tried his best to stay awake for Lance but Lance had been out for a long time and it was starting to worry Ash. 

“Ugh...” comes a small groan from where Lance was sitting. “What happened...” 

“Lance! You’re awake” Said Ash, if he wasn’t trapped under heavy, large rocks, he would jump around with happiness. 

“I wish I wasn’t...” his voice was husky and weak. Lance could barely keep his head up, all strength had left his body and he was lucky he could even talk.

There was a burning sensation in his stomach and face and it was spreading through his body but at the same time, Lance felt extremely cold.

He knew that was bad.

”Lance?” Asked a small voice from outside the rock wall and Lance perked up immediately.

”Hunk, buddy” said Lance with a weak chuckle but Ash could tell that Lance was extremely happy to hear Hunk was there which meant that the rest of the team was out there which meant Lance wasn’t alone (and that if he was going to die, he was going to die beside his friends.)

Hunk swivelled around on the floor and pressed his entire body against the wall, tying to be as close to as Lance as he could. He quickly shouted to the group that Lance was awake and it was like Keith had risen from the dead.

He bolted up from where he was lying, literally leaps three foot in the air and sprints towards the wall where he slides onto his knees and collapses next to the wall.

”Lance?! Lance?! I’m here!” He Shouted trying to sound upset or worried for Lances sake. If Lance heard Keith was worried then he would know that the rest of the team were worried which would make Lance worry. 

There was a soft chuckle from inside the rock wall and Keith knew it was Lance, despite it being husky, weak and nothing like Lances usual loud, cheerful laugh. Keith knew Lance’s laugh.

”How’s it going in there?” Asked Shiro, Lance could hear the worry in his voice but Shiro was always worried and stressed about something.

“Em...” before Lance can answer, a cough explodes from Lance’s mouth. Then another, another and they never seem to stop. Everyone was worried about the coughs and Lance knew that, that’s why he kept the fact that each cough brought up blood, to himself.

”He’s lost a lot of blood” Said Ash. Everyone was shocked to hear how calm Ash was, everyone else was pretending to be calm and unfazed but Ash just sounded like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

“Quiznac” muttered Keith hoping that Lance couldn’t hear his worry. 

It was clear that they needed to get Lance and Ash out becuase it they didn’t.

Lance would die a slow and painful death.

 

Pidge, Hunk, Shiro And Allura where huddled around a tablet. Trying to figure out how they were going to get Lance out. 

So far the only plans they had were to blow up the rock wall but that would surely kill Lance and Ash. Bringing Green into the tunnels (as Green is the smallest lion) was an option but Hunk pointed out that Green could cause the tunnels to collapse and that would mean that the team was trapped and Lance would have no help and no chance of getting out. 

Calling the Rebel’s was another plan but they weren’t sure if they could even contact them and if they did, they weren’t sure how long it would take for them to arrive. If they could arrive in time, how would they help?  

The safest (and the only) option was to move the rocks by hand but that would take days!

Krolia and Romelle headed back to the surface to watch over the lions and bring down supplies whenever the rest of the team contacted them. 

Keith, however, had fallen asleep... again. He was talking to Lance for awhile but his injuries and the events of the day were catching up with him. One moment he was talking then he was in a deep sleep and snoring away. 

No one blamed him.

”How ya feeling?” Asked Ash, still calm and unworried. 

“Apart from her rock sticking through my gut and all the blood I’ve lost... just peachy” even though Lances voice was faint and nearly as quiet as a whisper. Ash could still hear how sarcastic he was being. 

“Ash... I’m really cold.” 

“Yeah... I know Lance but you’ll be okay.”

”I’m so tired, i Just want to close my eyes for a few ticks...” Lances words got more sluggish and slower as he talked. 

“No, he need to stay awake!” Ash’s voice was louder this time and it startled Lance and made him jump slightly but that made the pain burn like hell. 

“How? How do you know?” Now Lance sounded drunk, his words slurring and slightly deformed.

”Know what?”

”Know that I’ll be okay? How can you be so calm when I’m dying infront you?!”

Even though Lance’s vision was fading and black round to the edges and Ash knew this, Ash turned his head away in shame. To Lance, it was like Ash didn’t give a crap that was literally dying in front of his very eyes. 

Ash did care, he cared a lot! But he also knows that Lance doesn’t die. 

“I just... know, Okay. I know that you don’t die and that in 6 years you marry Keith, you buy a house together then a year later you have your first child. A son. Then you have a daughter. Trust me Lance, you don’t die here.”

Lance sits in shocked silence, as does Ash. Lance and Ash have both seen enough films to know that Ash just said waaaaaay to much information about the future, nonetheless... Lance was very happy with how the future was sounding.

”You’re very mysterious, Ash.” 

“Y-yeah?” Said Ash knowing full well that Lance probably knew that Ash was his son and that’s very, very, very bad. 

“Something tells me you have a lot of secrets.” 

Ash stays silent. Ash tried to look on the bright side, Lance was very intrigued in ten conversation and he was staying awake, wide awake actually. 

“Ash tell me honestly...” Lances voice goes soft and hushed. “Are you my son?” 

Now that Lance said it aloud, it sounded incredibly and utterly stupid. How could Ash be Lance’s son?!

Ash swallows hard, now was the moment. The moment that Ash dreaded ever since he realised that he had travelled back in time. 

“And Keith’s...” wow, Ash was just digging himself deeper into a hole. 

Lance can’t help but smile. Keith and Lance have a future together and Ash was the living prove and the prove that Lance wasn’t going to die but it sure as hell felt like he was going to. 

But then again... Ash was never meant to be in the past and it could effect what happens and who dies and lives. 

Lance and Ash both knew this.

The future is never certain.

“Keith?” Asked Lance with his lips almost pressed up against the rocks. He kept his voice low and hushed, wanting the moment to be just between them.

Keith sits up sleepily while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Hey...” his voice his low aswell.

“ _Ain’t no mountain hiiiiigh enough”_ said Lance, he tried to ignore the huskiness to his voice and the ugly voice crack in the middle but the Keith, it was music to his ears. 

“ _Ain’t no valley looooow enough”_ Keiths voice was lower and smoother and a sense of calm washed over Lance.

“ _Ain’t no river wiiiiide enough”_ Lances voice was getting slower and faint and Keith could sense that Lance was loosing hope and Keith could practically hear the life draining from his boyfriend and Keith had never been more afraid.

”Keith...” Lance was serious now but still hushed, “there’s something I need to tell you-“  _I love you._ Lance knew it was very early in their relationship and saying it would scare Keith away but if Lance was to die, he wanted Keith to know.

Maybe Lance had always been in love with Keith and maybe Keith had always been in love with Lance but with Shiro disappearing and being thrown into an intergalactic war. It hasn’t been easy to get their feelings across. 

Now, finally, the boys were in a relationship but for how long? Lance was dying and there was a whole wall in between them. 

The words were literally on Lances tongue and he was ready to pour his whole heart into this confession but Keith cuts him off. 

“Lance, no. Don’t say it” at first it sounded like Keith didn’t want to know that Lance was in love with him but became clear why Keith stopped him. “Tell me when you’re out of here, when we’re together and there isn’t a wall between us.”

Keith really believed that Lance would survive but Lance wasn’t so sure. He wanted to pain to go away and from everything to stop. He had accepted his death many times and had done so knowing it was for the greater good but this was harder to do.

With Keith next to him, telling him that he’ll be fine and Ash telling him that he and Keith have a future. It was very difficult for Lance to give up.

but he was in so much pain. 

“Okay, Lance?” Asked Keith, placing a hand on the wall and pretended that he was touching Lance.

Silence...

”Lance?” Asked Keith now worried as to why Lance wasn’t responding.

and once again... no response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys seem to really like this fic and I didn’t think it was even that good! I still getting super exicted when someone leaves a comment cause so far I’ve had read good reviews
> 
> This was slightly longer than I wanted it to be, I may have gotten carried away with it but I’m VERY proud of it!


	17. Ain’t no rock wall thick enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is unresponsive and Ash is beginning to freak out. The team have no way of getting Lance and Ash out but then... something unexpected happened.

**Chapter 17: Ain’t no rock wall thick enough**

”Someone grab Keith!” Shouted Allura as they watched Keith desperately claw at the wall. Trying to take the wall down himself but all he was doing was causing his fingers to bleed. 

Shiro swoops in and wraps his arms around Keith and drags him across the tunnel. Keith did put up a fight, screaming and trying to worm out out of Shiro’s graps but Shiro was in full dad mode. 

They knew that Lance would pass out eventually but not this soon, they thought they would have enough time to gather their thoughts, put their heads together and find some way to get him out.

”Okay, so how much time do we have?” Asked Pidge. She was panicking. She knew that it was up to her to find a way to help Lance but time was slipping through the fingers and Lance was slipping away. 

“I reckon about... a quarter of a Varga Varga at the most” Said Coran as he clicked through the tablet. 

15 minuets. 

15 minutes to safe Lance and Ash.

“Any suggestions?” Said Hunk Who was trying to wipe away the tears that had fallen from his eyes.

“Em, guys... I’m not trapped anymore” Said Ash from the wall.  Everyone was so busy worrying  over how they were going to get Lance out that they forgot a key feature. Ash was with Lance.

Ash was the only one who was with Lance and the only one who knew Lances condition. 

“Wait what do you mean you’re free?!” 

Ash wasn’t too sure what happened. 

He began to feel something was happening when he saw Lance pass out and heard Keith screaming his name. He felt as though little bugs were crawling over his skin and making him itch.

Then it felt like his finger nails were stretching out to form something long and razor sharp. 

Suddenly everything brighten around him and he thought that made one of the paladins has made their way but no... ash could see in the dark! 

Next, Ash felt his gums twitch and something growing out his gums then something sharp pressing against his lips. 

Then he realised...

He had turned Galra. 

Having Keith’s DNA in him meant that Ash was part Galra. It may be small but it certainly helped Ash out. 

With his new found strength, he began to push the rocks of his body. Rolling them carefully to the side and taking slow movements, knowing that if he knocked something. More rocks could fall onto of him and crush him.

He shimmied closer to Lance until he was sitting right of him. Lance looked terrible! Ash could barely see Lances face due to the blood that had poured down his face but his skin had lost all colour bar the dark circles under his eyes. 

Ash was about to open his mouth to talk to the paladins but he was distracted but something blue and sparkly that was just above Lances head. 

He had seen it before and he knew what it was.

A crystal.

He felt the need to grab hold of it and he did, it didn’t help him at all in the situation but it was gorgeous. It sat in his hands, the smooth and glossy sides running under his fingertip. 

“Ash?” Hunks voice pulled Ash back into reality, staring at the crystal put him in some sort of trance. 

“Oh, y-yeah... I’m sitting next to Lance and I found a crystal” Ash was still in awe at the crystals beauty and it wasn’t until Lance groaned in pain that he remembered he had something more important to be thinking about.

Shiro thought for a moment, how were they going to get Lance out of there? Maybe they could destroy the wall but how would they move Lance without causing more bleeding, damaging his organs or worse.... they could kill him. 

Keith seemed to know. 

He was going order shouting orders at everyone like a true leader. Hunk and Coran were instructed to go get medical supplies and inform the rebel base that try were bringing Lance over. 

Pidge and Shiro were told to help Ash get Lance out from under the rocks and try and figure out how to get the rock wall down. 

Allura was told to stay on alert incase things got really bad and they needed her magic to safe Lances life again. 

“Guys... Lance isn’t looking to good!” Said Ash, he had moved a few of the rocks which revealed that Lances condition was much worse than originally thought. His wound was much bigger and from the looks of things, it was infected.

”Right, Okay...” Said Pidge now wishing that Ash would shut the hell up. She sank down onto her knees and it took all her strength not to cry. 

Keith on the other hand was using all his strength to claw at the wall. Shiro, in all the confusion, had let Keith slip from his grasp and he was now sobbing as he tried to tear down the wall. Eventually, Keith gave up and sank to his knees. Sobbing so hard he was gagging and tears soaking his face. 

“Please Lance... just, just stay with me” he cried as he held a limp hand to the wall and then sobbed some more. “Lance, please... I won’t let you die again.” 

No one had time to ask or think about what Keith had just said (what did he mean by Lanxe dying... again) but Allura was thinking about it. Lance had done a lot for her and the team and dying by blood loss in a tunnel on some weird planet wasn’t the way a mighty paladin of Voltron should go! 

“Keith get up” Said Allura in a stern and cold voice that made everyone shiver. She was so calm and collected. 

Keigh snivled and wiped his face and sheepishly got to his feet but doesn’t look anyone in the eye. 

“We don’t have enough time to manually take down the wall so we’ll need to think of a different plan” Said Allura. “These crystals are somehow connected to Altean technology so I’m certain that I should be able to use my magic.” 

It sounded stupid when it come out her mouth, she had no idea where these crystals came from or how the Alteans used them so what made her think she could use her powers to safe Lance. 

“Please, Allura” Keith’s eyes fell onto Alluras and immediately her heart shattered. His blood shot eyes were broken and pleading with her to safe Lance any way she could. 

Allura gave a nod and tried to pretend she was confident but really she felt like she was going to throw up from all the pressure, fear and shock. 

The rest of the team take a few steps back as they watch Allura bend down close to the ground with her eyes closed and her fingers pressed firmly against the floor. 

Suddenly, a pinkish glow was cast in the tunnel and everything lit up at once and Allura was at the centre of it all. 

Allura cleared her mind and thought only of the crystals, visualised it in her head and tried to pull them close to her. She felt something warm and tingly travel from her fingers and towards her heart.

The crystals energy. She could feel it seeping from the walls and being drawn towards her. She immediately felt awake and some how more alive.

Her eyes were now wide open but instead of her usual eye colour, they were a beauty shade a pink. Heat seemed to radiate off her and wash over the team. She seemed to be outlined in some purple glow that made her look like some type of goddess. 

She straighted her self and with grace and ease, made her way to the wall where she placed her palms against the rocks as well as her forehead. 

Allura closed her eyes and for a moment, everything felt at peace. With the tunnel bathing in the beautiful pink glow and a wave of warmth and calm washing over the team, no one wanted it to end. 

Deep in their heads, the team all felt and heard a low humming noise. It felt and sounded like a distance rumble of a hover bike engine but it felt like it was inside their heads. 

Allura felt like she was going to burst with all the energy that was buzzing around in her. She just had to keep in for a few ticks longer until the time was right. And it was. She let herself relax and it felt like a white water river was flowing rapidly out of her.

Then everything felt extremely hot, too hot to bare. The team no longer felt calm and instead felt immense worry and discomfort. The humming got louder and stronger and yet, Allura stayed where she stood she was uneffected by the hear and bright light. The rocks were also radiating a pinkish glow and it sounded as though they were buzzing.

It was much stronger than Allura’s glow but it was too powerful. The glow was almost blinding and heat was radiating off it and it felt like they were all standing in one big oven but they never took their eyes off Allura.

Allura’s eyes shoot open once more and her arms flew above her head then stayed their for a few seconds before flying back down and colliding with the wall.

The team turned away as a blinding white light was imited but they all heard a crack, bang and a crash.

They quickly turned back to see the pink glow gone, as was the heat. They could barely make out Allura’s figure in the thick ash that had appeared around them but it looked more like snow. 

“Princess, are you alright?” Asked Coran Who had sprinted over and took Allura’s hands in his. 

“Oh yes, a little light headed but I’ll survive...” 

Coran gave a weak smile but Allura knew he was happy she was okay and very proud of her even though he wasn’t entirely sure what she did.

Hunk and Pidge ran over but Keith ran like he never ran before. He ran until he stumbled over a loose rock pile, lying in a large heap on the floor and standing next to it was a thin figure with narrow shoulders who was making its way closer to Keith. 

“Ash...” muttered Keith who couldn’t quiet believe his eyes when the dust settled and it revealed Ash only he was pale and covered in blood, sweat and scratches. 

“Quickly” Said Ash as he waved the team forward but it was more to Keith than anyone else.

Ash turned on his heels and guided Keith towards the tunnel wall where Ash got to his knees and sat beside something. 

Keith did the same but he nearly started sobbing against when he did. 

Lying half dead with blood pouring down his face and torso, Lance lay barely breathing with a rock tearing through his gut. Keith really couldn’t tell if Lance was awake or unconscious let alone alive. 

“Hey, babe” said a weak voice that Keith could barely recognise but he knew Lance was awake and alive... at least for a little while. 

“You’re alive” cried Keith as tears of happiness rolled down his face and splashed onto Lances bloodied face. 

“Keith...” Lances voice was serious and much more weak and Keith could tell Lance was say something very serious or something incredibly stupid. 

Keith leaned in slightly but was taken by surprise when Lances hand shoot up and hooked onto Keith’s collar. With surprising strength, Lance yanked him down until their forward heads were touching. 

“I love you, Mullet head” said Lance loudly, obviously not caring if the team were watching, which they were.

“I love you so quiznacing much, you idiot” said Keith as they two laughed but kept their eyes locked into each other.

Lance moved his head forward slightly until their lips touched. Yes, all Keith could taste was the coppery taste of blood and Lance’s lips were bone dry but it was still the best kiss of Keith’s life. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is the last chapter! I wasn’t entirely sure how I was gonna safe Lance so sorry if the whole Allura and her Altean magic is a bit weird or if the writing it weird.


	18. In a few years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team say their goodbyes to Ash and send him on his way back home in the future which leaves Lance and Keith with a hole lot of explaining to do. Ash also has some explaining too do.

**Chapter 18: In a few years**

”How are you felling?” Asked Coran to Lance who was lying spread out on a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around most of his body.

”like death....” Lance could barely move and he was luckily he was able to keep his arm and leg, Pideg and Hunk were worried they were crushed beyond repair. In fact, Lance was lucky to escape with his life. 

“Well, we’re all glad to see you’re alive and hopefully you’ll be back to tip top condition in no time!” A large warm smile grew on Coran’s face and Lance felt better already or maybe it was all the painkillers he had taken. 

Lance carefully slung his legs over the edge of the bed and his toes curled when they touched the cold metal foot of the medical bay. Coran bent down next to him and helped him hobble over to the wheelchair that was waiting for him by the doorway. 

Lance felt sick to his stomach just looking at it, he was supposed to be a paladin and he was about to be pushed around in a wheelchair by Coran.

Some hero. 

Lance fell back into the wheelchair and waited for Coran to push him around and once Coran started, Lance immediately wanted to go back to bed. 

Lance wasn’t sure how long he had been in the medical bay that was in the rebel base camp but he knew it was long. A few days? Maybe even a week! He had been resting for most of it and when he wasn’t resting, he was eating. 

“Everyone will be very excited to see you” Said Coran with a very cheerful tone that made Lance smile. 

“Good cause I’m super excited to see them!” When Lance was awake, he wasn’t allowed any visitors in fear that Lance might damage some of his organs or might open his stiches. He was still very fragile and still very sore. 

The white door was pushed open and Lance was blinded by the suns ray that shone right on his face but it felt nice to feel the heat of the rays against his skin. 

Coran pushes him across a metal walkway which leads into that rectangular room with all the scanners and monitors. Indi and Matt were waiting for him and Lance was surprised so see Indi smiling. 

“Lance! Whoa man, glad you’re okay!” Matt basically sprinted to Lance with a grin on his face. Matt was still very freaked out about Ash actually being from the future. 

“Yeah, you’re real brave. Glad we’ve got people like you defending the universe” Said Indi Who was happy to see Lance but not as happy as Matt but he looked like he was going to explode with joy. 

Coran hurried Lance out the room and back outside where he pushed Lance down a slope and onto the dry, dusty surface of the planet.

Lance looked like he was going to break his neck from the amount of times that he would behind him the left then right, all in the hopes of seeing a glimpse of his friends. 

Coran chuckled softly and told him to calm down. They turn around a corner and towards an open area with a small metal platform in the middle. 

“Is that...” the voice was too far away for Lance to recognise it but he could see silhouettes jumping up from the platform to get a look at Coran and Lance. 

As Coran pushed Lance forward a wee bit more, Lance could make out who they were. It was the team. 

Everyone was sprinting towards him with big smiles on their faces and kind words. They were all talking over each other and Hunks loud sobs of happiness were drowning out everyone’s talking.

”come on buddy” said Lance smiling up at Hunk that just made Hunk wail and hug Lance tightly.

“Cool scar bro” said Pidge as she reached out a hand and ran her finger over the white line that was very clear on Lances cheek. Her hand was swatted away by Shiro Who looked disapprovingly at her but then proudly and fondly at Lance.

Keith looked like he was about to cry and was barely able to give a weak smile. Reaching a hand out, Lance grabbed ahold of Keith’s hand and smiles at Keith. 

They both nearly exploded from the amount of love that was growing in their hearts and the warmth that was spreading through their bodies when they looked at each other but they swiftly looked away from each other when they felt their cheeks flush.

It was like they had forgotten that they confessed their love to each other.

”Where’s Ash?” Asked Lance as Ash popped into his head. There was so much they needed to talk about.

”He had to leave...” said Keith with a slight saddness to his voice.

“Oh.” How could he not say goodbye or at least wait for Lance to wake up.

“But I’m sure we’ll see him soon enough”Lance and Keith (Who were both lovestruck) smiled fondly at each other before chuckling at the confused faces of their group.

“You two have some explaining to do...” Said Shiro waving his finger in their faces.

“Yeah, I guess we do....”

 

“Ash Adam McClain where in the quiznac have you been.”

“Keith, language...” groaned Lance as he leaned over the stove.

“Yeah.... sorry I was late I was... doing stuff.” Ash glares at Lexi who smiled widely then stuffed her face with the bread that was lying on the table.

“What happened to your face?!” Shouted Lance as he leaped from the stove to examine the cuts and bruises.

“Don’t tell me you were racing again!”

“... yeah” lied Ash. Lexi tried to laugh at the clear lie and the fact that her parents believed it.

“That does it your getting your flying licence taken-“

“Come on Lance, I was doing that stuff when I was his age...” Keith has a pleading tone to his voice but Lance shakes his head.

“Yeah and you were also expelled!”

Keith and Lance glare at each before laughing then pretended like nothing happened.

“Just... try to be careful next time kiddo” said Keith ruffling Ash’s hair then turning around to help Lance clean the stove.

“So how was the future?” mocked Lexi as she tore a piece of bread for herself.

“Interesting...” That was the only word that Ash could think of. It wasn’t good and it wasn’t bad but it was definitely something.

“Yeah well you lost the bet!”

“What! No I didn’t, I took the ship and flew it to the future!”

“But you didn’t get here by dinner.”

They both turn to the clock to see it says five last seven. How did Ash loose by 5 minutes! Surely Lexi would let him off but then again she is Lance and Keith’s daughter.

“Pay up loser!” She says with a proud smile. Ash (after a fight) agrees to give her his puddings for a month.

”And....” Said Lexi waving her hands around.

”I have to do your chores...” he grumbled.

”There you go!” Her happiness annoyed Ash to his very core.

 But Ash didn’t care that he had to clean the floors, scrub the hover bikes and clean the bathroom oh and give up his puddings. Because he felt it was worth it.

Ash couldn’t describe how happy it made him to see his dad’s before they were married.

And how he heard his dads’ first  _I love you..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry this took so long to come out, I’ve been busy with school and crap but this is it, this is end! I really happy with how this turned out and I happy with all the responses! I am sad this is ending BUT I am working on another fic and I’ll be out soon so keep an eye out!


End file.
